A escondidas
by MonewHale
Summary: Summary: Edward y Bella viven una noche inolvidable, pero el destino del cobrizo ya está escrito, que pasara cuando se reencuentren en un humillante momento para la castaña? Todos humanos.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a la Gran Stephanie Meyer**

**La trama me pertenece.**

**Summary: Edward y Bella viven una noche inolvidable, pero el destino del cobrizo ya está escrito, que pasara cuando se reencuentren en un humillante momento para la castaña? Todos humanos.**

**A Escondidas**

_**Capítulo I**_

- Edward! Vamos... no tienes nada que perder, aquí en Seattle debe haber algún lugar donde divertirse – hablo lo ultimo para el

- Emmett tiene razón, Ed. No va a pasar nada

- Chicos, estamos aquí por negocios, no por placeres – deseaba terminar rápido con esto y volver a su ciudad

- Placeres? – rio Emmett McCarty (28 años), el más alto con cuerpo fornido, su pelo color negro rizado y ojos grises, abogado de la empresas Cullen Cía. – Solo vamos a irnos a tomar un trago

- Edward, crees que me iría a unos de esos lugares estando casado con tu hermana? – le pregunto Jasper Hale (27 años), esposo de Alice Cullen, el era alto, rubio, ojos azules y era el encargado de las relaciones publicas en la empresa – además, recuerda que el idiota – apunto con su cabeza a el fornido - está casado con MI hermana – hablo de Rosalie Hale

- Esta bien, pero no olviden que mañana tenemos reunión

- Esa reunión es a las 5 de la tarde – rodaron los ojos – descuida, te divertirás... además, pronto tu padre tirara la bomba de que tendrás que casarte con una Denali

- Ni me lo recuerdes – refunfuño

- Ya dejemos los temas aburridos para después, Jazz! Donde está el auto?

- Iremos en taxi – respondió Edward Cullen (26 años), un chico alto al igual que Jasper, pelo cobrizo y ojos verdes, era el vicepresidente de las empresas Cullen Cía. Pronto presidente, puesto que ocupaba actualmente su padre.

~o.o~

- Ves es un lugar decente

- Me di cuenta Emmett – rio, se encontraban en Midnight Bar, que se ubicaba en el subterráneo del Hotel "New Moon"

- Señoras y Señores! Ahora en el escenario... Marie!

Los tres chicos se giraron y miraron a una chica que se ponía de espalda en medio del pequeño escenario junto a otros chicos con instrumentos.

EL chico de la batería empezó, y cuando la guitarra se unió ella empezó a mover sus caderas

- Wow – dijo Edward sin poder despegar su mirada de ella. La mujer se giro para cantar

Soy tan humano como los demás,  
y me cuesta decir la verdad,  
ver mi relejo,  
No tuve fuerzas para derrotar,  
mi vacio, mi debilidad,  
estaba lejos,  
Y ahora voy, comenzando a caminar,  
aprendiendo a respirar,  
estaba ciega,  
Voy, cargando con mi cruz,  
ya puedo ver la luz,  
te veo en el final,  
de mi camino(*)

Cantaba moviendo sus caderas y caminando por el escenario, la chica era de pelo castaño, lo tenía suelto cayendo por su espalda, su piel era blanca como la nieve, no alcanzaba a ver sus ojos, pero podía jurar que eran oscuros.

Cuando la canción termino todos aplaudían y gritaban, miro a sus hermanos y ellos también aplaudían, bueno... Emmett silbaba. El se levanto y aplaudió sonriendo

- Wow! – grito y los ojos de ella hicieron contacto con los de él, y se estremeció, eran de un café hermoso, no estaban muy alejados del escenario.

- Gracias! – grito para todos, pero lo miraba solo a el

- Otra, otra! – el publico empezaba a gritar, ella rio encantada y enfoco su vista en otro punto, para luego dirigirse hacia los músicos

Después de esa canción, canto 3 mas... todas movidas, Edward no podía dejar de mirarla, era hermosa, con voz hermosa... ella mientras cantaba le dirigía miradas y sonreía, los chicos conversaban entre ellos y tomaban algunos tragos, Edward llevaba tres cervezas, pero aun estaban en sus cinco sentidos.

Cuando termino la última canción, se sentó en un taburete en medio del escenario junto a un chico que llevaba solo una guitarra, y comenzó a sonar una canción lenta, miraba hacia adelante o tenía los ojos cerrados. Identifico la canción, era "Umbrella" de Rihanna, pero en versión lenta... acústica. El cobrizo deseaba que lo mirara... ellos estaban a un costado del escenario. Y su deseo se cumplió cuando llego al coro

You can run into my arms

It's okay dont be alarm...

Mientras canto esa parte, lo miro a los ojos y sonrió suavemente, el se quedo pensando... cuando llego el final, ella se despidió y salió otro grupo, de música más movida. El miraba hacia todos lados para ver si la encontraba.

- Edward, te quieres ir? – le pregunto Jasper al verlo inquieto

- Que? No, no... Es solo... voy al baño – el rubio lo miro confundido y se encogió de hombros mientras volvía su atención a la conversación.

El cobrizo buscaba a la castaña, pero no la veía. "se habrá ido?" se pregunto

- Hey – escucho que le hablaba a su espalda, el se giro y sonrió cuando la vio

- Hey – le respondió, ella sonriendo tomo su mano, y lo llevo a unas mesas que habían en el segundo piso

- Soy Bella – le saludo

- Edward Anthony... – se interrumpió el decirle sus apellidos, ella no lo había hecho, ambos solo se miraban a los ojos y sonreían como idiotas, el rio y ella lo miro aun confundida – cantas hermoso

- Oh, gracias – se sonrojo, el cobrizo llevo su mano a acariciarle la mejilla

- Y eres hermosa – le susurro, ella lo miro a los ojos y luego su vista fue a los labios de aquel hombre que la hacía sentir miles de descargas eléctricas solo con mirarlo

- Y si soy hermosa... porque aun no me has besado? – le susurro

- Ese era mi siguiente movimiento – comento con una sonrisa, y sus labios de juntaron, pero ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para la ola de emociones que los embargo, sorprendidos solo dejaron sus labios unidos con los ojos cerrados. Y ninguno sabe quien empezó, solo se dieron cuenta de su avance cuando llegaron a la puerta del cuarto de hotel.

- Espera... Espera... – jadeo ella

- No quieres seguir? – le pregunto en el mismo estado

- No es eso... solo, yo... nunca había hecho esto

- Cuando dices que nunca has hecho esto, te refieres a estar con un extraño? – le pregunto temiendo la respuesta

- No... Me refiero a lo otro – dijo aun mas avergonzada

- Tu eres... – ella asintió – eso cambia las cosas... – susurro

- Yo...

- Lo lamento, no debí ir tan lejos no te obligare a nada – le acaricio la mejilla con ternura, ella miro sus ojos y decidió... algo había en ese hombre que la hacía confiar ciegamente en el. Decidida, tomo la tarjeta del hotel, la deslizo y abrió la puerta

- Te quedaras ahí?

- Estas segura?

- Como nunca lo he estado – susurro, el sonriendo llego hasta ella y la abrazo

- Hare que sea la mejor noche de tu vida – le dijo antes de besarla

- No lo dudo – le dijo sonriendo y lo beso

Los brazos de Bella se enredaron alrededor del cuello de Edward, acercándolo más a ella; su lengua, tímida y cautelosa, se abrió paso adentrándose en la boca. Eso provocó que Edward gimiera, acercándola más, la chica andaba solamente con una blusa delgada blanca y una mini falda roja

El llevo sus manos hacia las piernas de ella y levanto la falda, la castaña jadeo cuando sintió las manos fría del cobrizo

- Dios... – gimió el al sentir solo una tanga

- La falda es apretada, era eso... o andar sin nada – el volvió a gemir para besarla de manera urgente

Las pequeñas manos de ella empezaron a desabrocharle la camisa negra con nerviosismo, y cuando estuvo completamente abierta se la bajo por los anchos hombros.

- Eres hermoso

- Es la primera vez que alguien me dice así – rio encantado

- No será la última – sonrió ella antes de besar el pecho cobrizo.

El saco su blusa por sobre su cabeza para igualarlos en condiciones, también le deslizo la falda hacia abajo dejándola en un conjunto blanco con encajes.

- Mierda – jadeo al verla solo en ropa interior y tacones – me vuelves loco – se acerco y la llevo hacia la habitación dejándola suavemente en la cama, la observo desde arriba, "Dios es hermosa" se dijo, admirando su cuerpo y como su pelo castaño hacia contraste con las sabanas blancas, se recostó encima de ella pasando su mano por debajo para ponerla en la espalda, pegándola más a su cuerpo y pegando sus labios en un beso más profundo y desesperado. Sus lenguas luchaban entre ellas por llevar el control de la situación. Las manos de Bella se aferraban a su cabello, y esos suaves tirones que le daba provocaban que escalofríos de placer recorrieran su columna vertebral.

Sus manos cobraron vida propia, y fueron hacia más arriba para desabrocharle el brasier, este se soltó y se lo quito, admirando los pechos cremosos, inicio su paseo por los costados de la joven provocando que unos gemidos brotaran de su garganta. A duras penas consiguió separarse de ella.

- Eres hermosa- murmuró sobre sus labios, ella suspiro. El observó sus labios hinchados y húmedos, de un apetecible color rojo muy suave, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su respiración errática y dificultosa.

-Edward... - susurro

El bajo los labios hacia el cuello, depositando pequeños besitos bajando hacia sus hombros. Isabella suspiraba con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de tan agradable sensación, los abrió lentamente, y llevo sus pequeñas manos a los pantalones del cobrizo. Edward se volvía loco por momentos... esa parte tan íntima de su anatomía cada vez apretaba más y más pidiendo liberación.

Él se dispuso a disfrutar de los senos de la mujer, los beso y lo lamio mientras posaba una de sus manos en su vientre, provocando que Bella se estremeciera ante su toque y contuviera la respiración

-Cariño... - le advirtió en voz baja, al sentir las manos de Bella adentrándose en sus pantalones. El recargo la cabeza en el hombro de la castaña cuando sintió la mano de bella rosarlo - Ahhh... - suspiro. Las caderas de Bella se sacudían en un movimiento que le estaba volviendo loco, los mismos movimientos que él estaba haciendo. No soportaba mas – Bella - jadeó Edward, cuándo los labios de la joven bajaron por su mentón y por su cuello - Dios, me encantas -.

-Edward... - le pidió ansiosa y excitada cómo nunca, él la miro confundido – tus pantalones... ahora... fuera... - le imploró entre jadeos. Esas palabras enloquecieron al hombre, que se apartó un momento para despojarse de sus zapatos y pantalones, quedando desnudo enfrente de ella, se mordió el labio, Dios... era magnífico, quería que Edward la hiciera suya, un hormigueo se había instalado en su bajo vientre, y podía sentir que estaba mojada, hecho que corroboró el cobrizo cuándo se volvió a posicionar sobre ella y sus dedos palparon delicadamente el centro de la joven sobre su ropa interior. Que no duro mucha puesta ya que salvajemente se la retiro

- Lo siento, prometo pagártelas – le dijo sonriendo, ella rio coqueta y lo beso. Ahora libre de obstáculos volvió a tocarla. No pudo reprimir el jadeo al sentir los largos dedos del cobrizo acariciándola como nadie lo había hecho antes... cerró los ojos de nuevo, perdiéndose en un mar de sensaciones.

-Edward... – volvió a murmuraba, deslizando sus manos por el pecho de él, deleitándose con cada músculo que sobresalía y se contraía. Los sexos de ambos se rozaban el uno contra el otro, y eso, unido a los dedos de ella, que bajaban por su bajo vientre, por sus caderas, hizo que empezara a gemir.

-Bella... si sigues por ese camino, no aguantaré mucho sin hacerte mía- dijo entre dientes, no podía aguantar esas caricias.

-Hazlo - le respondió ella, para después volver a besarle. Edward no necesitó ninguna otra señal, y sin dejar sus labios en ningún momento, guió su miembro hacia su entrada. Siseó con un gemido, cuando estuvo completamente unido a ella, Bella se aferró a la espalda de él para poder pasar el dolor.

- Solo será un momento – hablo con voz contenida, moría por poder moverse, pero sabía que era la primera vez de su castaña

- Edward - jadeo y alzó un poco más sus caderas, chocando con las del hombre, que no pudo reprimir un jadeo de placer ante ese gesto. Lentamente volvió a salir para adentrarse en ella.

Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados disfrutando de las oleadas de placer que se clavaban en sus cuerpos, ella recorría su inmensa espalda con sus manos, hundiendo sus dedos en su piel. Edward busco una de las manos y entrelazo los dedos con los de ella, llevando la unión a la altura de sus hombros mientras con la otra se apoyaba en la cama, ella tenía su mano en la cintura de él acercándolo más aun. Repetían sus nombres en suaves susurros, el calor que emanaba de ellos hicieron que el espiral de placer arremolinarse en su bajo vientre. Edward estaba al borde de caer al abismo, y supo que su castaña estaba en igual condición al verla cerrar fuertemente sus ojos y exhalar con más dificultad. Busco sus labios, que besó hasta que sintió a Bella convulsionar y estremecerse entre sus brazos. Edward, jadeante y sudoroso se desplomó sobre ella. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de ese momento

- Ha sido asombroso – le susurro Bella

- Increíble – le respondió, nunca se había sentido de esa forma, la manera en que encajaron, como se sintió... era como si fueran un rompe cabeza y el haya encontrado a su pieza perfecta.

- Edward – la escucho susurrar para después ver que se había quedado dormida, sonriendo la cubrió con la sabana y beso su frente

- Gracias por esta noche – habían pasado los minutos estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando Claro de Luna inundo la habitación, de manera rápida y suave llego hacia sus pantalones para contestar – mierda! – murmuro al ver el nombre de Jasper – bueno? – respondió dirigiéndose al baño

- Hombre! Donde has estado!? Son las 5 de la mañana Edward! Te estamos buscando por todo el puto bar! – cinco de la mañana? Se pregunto sorprendido

- Yo... lo siento... – no sabía que decir pero una idea vino a su mente –estaba durmiendo, me vine antes al hotel, no les dije porque parecían entretenidos

- Debiste dejar por lo menos un mensaje – le reprocho algo más calmado – bien, entonces nos vemos a las dos para almorzar algo y terminar de arreglar todo para la reunión

- Claro, adiós – y corto. Diablos! Tenía que irse rápidamente si quería dormir unas horas para poder estar presentable a la hora de la reunión.

Se adentro al cuarto y vio a una hermosa muchacha

- Hermosa muchacha que fue mía – sonrió, y la realidad le vino de golpe, había estado con una chica a la cual recién conocía, sus años de libertad habían quedado en el instituto, ahora el no podía comportarse de esa manera, iba a ser el Director de Cullen Cía. – mierda! – Tenía que irse de allí, se vistió y cuando estuvo listo se acerco a la castaña – lamento irme de esta forma, fue la mejor noche de mi vida – beso su frente – adiós mi ángel castaño.

~o.o~

- Bella todo estará bien

-Todo estará bien?! Angela! Estoy embarazada de un chico que solo se su nombre! Dios como pude ser tan irresponsable – lagrimas caían por las mejillas de la chica de 22 años

- Cálmate, las cosas ya están hechas Bella – le reprendió – no sacas nada con lamentarte ahora

- Angie, que hare?

- No te preocupes nosotras te ayudaremos

- Gracias – la abrazo fuertemente – eres la mejor

- Para eso estamos las amigas

~o.o~

- Cumpleaños feliz! Cumpleaños querido Anthony, que los cumplas feliz! – el pequeño de un año "soplo" las velas con la ayuda de su madre

- Feliz cumpleaños hijo – el pequeño se pego aun más a ella

~o.o~

- Felicidades Edward, por fin alguien te atrapo

- Gracias

- Gracias Señor Aro, fue un poco difícil poder cazarlo

- Me imagino Tanya – rio – pero ahora están casados, que Dios bendiga su unión – el cobrizo lo miro sin emoción mientras su... esposa reía

- Soy tan feliz mi amor! – lo beso

- Igual yo, permiso Tanya, iré a pedirle un baile a mi hermana – la rubia asintió y fue hacia sus padres

- Edward! – Alice llego a su lado y lo abrazo

- Alice – comento aliviado – por fin encuentro a alguien con quien no pueda fingir

- Fingir? Solo imagínate con ella en una cama y estarás bien

- Alice!

- Que? Te estuviste acostando con ella estos meses no puede ser tan malo estar casado con esa mujer

- Yo... – su hermana tenía razón, había empezado una relación con Tanya hace un año, la chica era tremendamente guapa, era la belleza encarnada, pero... había algo en ella que no lo llenaba, que no despertaba ningún sentimientos cercano al amor, su vanidad? Su egocentrismo? La manera en la que le hace saber a todos que ella es de mayor nivel social y económico al resto? Si... es eso, eso era lo que odiaba de Tanya, toda su vida vivió llena de lujos, está acostumbrada a que nadie le niegue nada, a que todo el mundo inferior a ella bese el camino por el que anda.

- Bueno, en todo caso no importa, ya estas casado con ella y vivirán juntos a partir de la vuelta de su luna de miel

- No me lo recuerdes... no sé como soportare vivir con ella, si con suerte soportaba las citas – comento agobiado

- Lo siento Edward – su rostro se había vuelto serio – lamento todo esto

- Tú no tienes la culpa Al, además... tuve un buen tiempo para prepararme psicológicamente – comento divertido

- Si, claro – dijo preocupada – Tanya me conto que están buscando nuevo personal para la casa

- Si, yo no quería tener todo eso, con alguien que nos fuera a hacer el aseo día por medio estaba bien, pero ella quiere una cocinera, un mayordomo, un chofer, hasta un jardinero... y solo hay pasto en nuestro jardín! – bufo

- Tendrás que aceptar todo eso, esa es su forma de vida, no esperes que ella te espere después del trabajo con una cena que ella realizo – bromeo

- Se que la vida será así, eso es lo que menos me gusta... nuestros padres nunca actuaron de esa manera a pesar de todo el dinero que tenían, mamá era la que cocinaba – murmuro

- No todos los matrimonios son iguales, mírame a mi... yo no cocino – rio

- Alice, tú no sabes cocinar – ella hizo un mohín – pero por lo menos lo has intentado... solo que no tienes... ese don – rio quedito

- Gracias Anthony – rodo los ojos – viene tu esposa – rio con malicia – adiós

- No... Espera...

-Amor, bailas conmigo? – el asintió después de tomarla por la cintura – espero que disfrutemos la luna de miel – se recargo en el

- Yo también

- Edward... mi padre me comento algo hace algunos minutos

- Que cosa? – se detuvo y la miro, las conversaciones con Eleazar, por muy vánales que sean, eran importantes

- Quiere nietos – le soltó de una, él la miro y la llevo hacia un lugar alejado

- Nietos?! Tanya... acabamos de casarnos!

- Le dije lo mismo, tranquilo Edward, yo no quiero tener hijos – el cobrizo espero por el "aun no" pero nunca llego

- No quieres tener hijos, por ahora... cierto?

- No, no quiero tener hijos... ni ahora ni nunca

- Que? – jadeo, formar una familia con la rubia no era una de las ideas que más le agradaban, pero... el quería tener hijos.

- Lo que escuchaste, no quiero tener hijos. Le dije que nosotros no queríamos tener bebes, ni ahora ni nunca, espero que me apoyes con esta decisión

- No... Espera, Tanya yo si quiero tener hijos

- Pero yo no Edward, es mi cuerpo el que va a cambiar – le contesto entre dientes

- No puedes estar hablando en serio!

- Claro que si! si quieres adoptamos o algo, pero no tendré un mocoso en mi vientre

- No... No voy a adoptar un niño cuando yo y mi esposa estamos en perfectas condiciones para traer el propio

- Pues, será eso o nada, porque YO, Edward Cullen, no tendré un hijo tuyo ni de nadie – dio por zanjado el tema y se alejo

- Genial – golpeo la pared – primero me tengo que perder la oportunidad de casarme con una mujer que ame de verdad, ahora pierdo la oportunidad de tener familia – paso bruscamente sus manos por la cara

~o.o

- Angela, no puedo yo...

- Bella, no es por nada amiga, pero es a lo único que puedes optar por ahora

- Si, pero...

- Lo siento, Bells – la castaña asintió. Era verdad, había buscado trabajo que se acomodara a un horario decente para poder cuidar de Anthony, pero no había conseguido nada. Apenas decía que tenía un hijo, los dueños la miraba y le respondían con un seco o lastimero "NO".

- Tienes razón, lo hare

- Bien, mi madre trabaja ahí, ella podrá ayudarte con Anthony. Además por lo que me dijo, el señor y la señora de la casa nunca están en ella, solo en el desayuno y en la hora de la cena

- Eso podría ayudar, dices que es de puertas adentro? – pregunto mientras vestía a Anthony con algo más abrigado

- Si, vas a tener que quedarte en ese lugar, pero despreocúpate. La casa es bastante grande para tener a unas 20 personas – le explicaba mientras le hacía gracias al pequeño

- No se enojaran? Digo, por Anthony?

- Ya te dije que mi madre les explico y ellos no tuvieron ningún problema, con tal que hagas tu trabajo bien – se encogió de hombros

- Y en qué consiste el trabajo? Limpiar? Cocinar?

- Solo aseo... planchar, lavar. Cocinar lo hace mi madre, tienen un chofer también.

- Ya veo, no se ve tan pesado y podre estar con mi hermoso – dijo con voz suave mientras lo tomaba en brazos – todo el día, qué opinas Tony, aceptamos? – el pequeño solo balbuceaba mientras jugaba con el pelo de su madre

- Eso es un si? – rio Angela

- Eso creo – rio con ella

- Bella... como va lo de tu madre?

- Igual, no me quiere ver ni en pintura – suspiro – dijo que la había decepcionado un montón y todo eso. Realmente no me preocupa mucho – dijo restándole importancia – mi padre es otra cosa, me dijo que contaba con todo su apoyo que si quería me iba a vivir con él. Pero... esta recién casado con Sue, y no me llevo muy bien con su hija... así que, creo que no – rio con amargura – Gracias por aceptarme aquí Angie

- Descuida, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, cuando Eric me dijo que ya no podrían tocar mas en el Bar, realmente me preocupe

- Aunque hubiéramos seguido tocando, no podría estar con ellos cantando, en las noches es donde este pequeño más me busca

- Me lo imaginaba, por eso trate de conseguirte algo bueno, y esto por el lugar y el horario es excelente

- Lo es, por eso aceptare.

- Hablaste en la universidad de allá? – la castaña asintió – y?

- Decidí dejar el estudio por este año, esperare a que Anthony crezca un poco más, y también ahorrar dinero – susurro – antes René me pagaba la mitad junto con Charlie y yo me costeaba la otra, pero ahora... tengo que pensar en mi hijo también. Debo pagarte el arriendo por los meses que estuve acá y las...

- Espera! Bella! No debes pagarme nada! Somos amigas, no sería una si te cobrara! – le explico como si fuera obvio

- Pero me has ayudado desde que me mude a Chicago!

- Y con gusto te volvería a ayudar Bells, no lo dudes. Y no pienso recibir nada! – se cruzo de brazos, estuvieron un buen momento retándose con la mirada hasta que Bella se rindió asintiendo

- Al menos déjame...

- No!

- De acuerdo – suspiro – cuando empiezo?

- Tienes que ir mañana, la señora te hará una pequeña entrevista y listo. Pero solo será una presentación – rodo los ojos – ella es un tanto amargada y creída, pero el Señor Cullen es otra cosa

- Cullen... de acuerdo, entonces a partir de mañana trabajare en la casa Cullen

**~o.o**

**Nueva historia! Algún review bien merecido?**

***: Saiko - Debilidad**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a la Gran Stephanie Meyer**

**La trama me pertenece.**

**Summary: Edward y Bella viven una noche inolvidable, pero el destino del cobrizo ya está escrito, que pasara cuando se reencuentren en un humillante momento para la castaña? Todos humanos.**

**A Escondidas**

_**Capítulo II**_

- Eddie amor, hoy vendrás las empleadas a una entrevista

- Tanya, realmente necesitamos esto?

- Claro que si, acaso crees que la casa se mantendrá limpia sola? – "_podrías limpiar tu_" le respondió mentalmente el cobrizo, pero se trago las palabras y suspiro

- Haz lo que quieras, yo iré a trabajar

- A qué hora llegaras?

- No lo sé, quizás haya una reunión o algo

- Debes tener una hora fija para servirte la cena – "_servirme? Claro..._" rodo los ojos

- Te llamare – y con eso se fue hacia su volvo.

~o.

o

- Hombre, te ves horrible

- Me siento horrible

- Emmett, déjalo... no vez que lo dejaron exhausto en su luna de miel? - el moreno rio fuerte y Edward gruño

- Cállate Jazz!

- Que paso Eddie? No disfrutaste? A caso tu esposa te llevo de tienda en tienda? – Edward rodo los ojos _"Si supieran..."_ se dijo. Había pasado toda su luna de miel discutiendo. Es verdad que había tenido relaciones con Tanya antes del matrimonio, pero ahora... le resultaba imposible poder estar con ella íntimamente, la rubia había tenido que hacer un plan de seducción para que el recién tuviera una erección decente. Y no es que tuviera problemas, solo... no había nada de Tanya que él no conociera, eso era lo malo de esa mujer, se entregaba a tal... que después ya no le llamaba la atención. Eso sin mencionar que ni siquiera la quería, le tenía un cariño, mínimo, pero ahí estaba. Pero no era para tener una relación, menos un matrimonio. _"Cullen..."_ se llamo la atención el mismo. Una vez sintió la llama de esa pasión de la que hablan sus amigos. Solo una vez... "_Bella..."_ murmuro su mente y lo único que recordaba de ella eran sus ojos chocolates y su sedoso cabello.

- Edward – el levanto la mirada y miro a su padre – necesito hablar contigo – asintió y lo siguió hasta su oficina

- Que pasa papá? – le pregunto preocupado al ver a Carlisle con una mueca en el rostro caminando por la oficina

- Tenemos un problema

- Que paso?

- Eleazar – murmuro – estuvo comprando pequeñas partes de las acciones en forma anónima, y con la ayuda de Laurent

- Su cuñado?

- El mismo, el esposo de Irina – suspiro y se sentó detrás de su escritorio – Edward... los Denali tienen el 43% de las Acciones de la Empresa

- 45? – jadeo el cobrizo – eso es imposible! Ellos... ellos solo contaban con el 15%! Como pudieron aumentar tan rápido su...

- Cayo Di Lorenzo le vendió su parte

- Su 30%? – pregunto sorprendido – Cayo no quiso vender su parte a nosotros! – Edward se acerco rápidamente y se sentó enfrente de su padre – Papá, esto se ve muy mal...

- Lo sé, pero... esto nos puede afectar de buena o mala manera

- Que quieres decir? Esto nos afecta obviamente de mala manera!

- Olvidas que estas casado con la hija de Denali?

- Tanya...

- Hijo, sabes que Tanya es la hija de Eleazar y Sasha, la única...

- Tanya no es hija de Carmen? – se sorprendió por eso, Carmen siempre había tratando como una hija a Tanya, y ella como una madre

- No, Carmen es madre de Irina y la menor, Kate

- No tenía idea – susurro

- Por eso es más probable de Eleazar deje a Tanya como la heredera con mayor porcentaje y eso pasaría a tus manos, a las manos de un Cullen – sonrió, Edward asintió

- Pero... – susurro levantándose de su asiento

- Pero... solo si Tanya lo desea, ella puede perfectamente decirle a Eleazar que no quiere el mayor porcentaje

- Claro que lo aceptara – rio – Tanya es una codiciosa, obviamente deseara que Eleazar le deje el mayor porcentaje

- Hijo, olvidas que Tanya puede vivir perfectamente sin el dinero de su padre? – Edward lo miro extrañado – la herencia que le dejo su madre, es tanta como la que tiene Eleazar ahora mismo

- Herencia?

- Si, Sasha era hija de un buen matrimonio, hija única... por lo que recibió todo ella. Ahora el dinero pasó a manos de Tanya.

- Entonces...

- Tienes que lograr que Tanya acepte el porcentaje que le ofrezca Denali, hijo... necesitamos recobrar nuestra empresa! No dudo que en unos meses Eleazar pida una Junta con la Directiva para nombrar nuevo presidente – ambos se miraron preocupados – si lo hace teniendo un 45%... la junta no dudara en apoyarlo, nosotros contamos con el 40%...

- Lo otro seria...

- Imposible... el no venderá su parte, ya lo dijo una vez

- Es lo único que podemos hacer...

- El no venderá su parte Edward, y su NO es NO! – se levanto golpeando la mesa – así que más te vale cumplir todos los caprichos de tu esposa Edward, porque no podemos darnos el lujo que la empresa que creó el abuelo de mi padre pase a las manos de un desconocido!

El cobrizo asintió rendido. Era lo único que podía hacer. Desde niño, le habían inculcado que esa empresa era el mayor tesoro de la familia, cuando estuvo en las manos del padre de Carlisle la empresa tuvo una pequeña crisis, por lo que tuvo que vender algunas acciones. Y desde esa fecha, Carlisle se ha empeñado a que estas vuelvan a la familia Cullen.

- Lo hare, no te preocupes – murmuro

- Bien – se sentó un poco más tranquilo – ahora vete – el cobrizo asintió y se retiro

~o.o

- Isabella! – una señora de pelo castaño oscuro y lentes se acerco – Hija como estas? Anthony, es idea mía o creciste más? – le tomo una de sus manitos

- Buenas Tardes Marta – le sonrió – creo que cada día crece mas

- SI, es verdad, su pelo es tan hermoso – comento acariciándole el cabello rubio – y los ojos también, será muy guapo cuando grande – Bella sonrió "_como su padre..."_ hubiera respondido cualquier pareja estable con un hijo, pero ella no podía. Así que cuando le hacían ese tipo de comentarios ella solo sonreía

- Estoy nerviosa – confeso

- No lo estés cariño, eso será peor – la mujer tomo a Anthony entre sus brazos y lo meció – la señora te espera en el despacho de su marido – la hizo pasar, le indico donde era – te esperare en la cocina, yo me hare cargo de este muñequito por mientras, ve – le sonrió

Isabella suspiro y se encamino. La casa era hermosa, de tres pisos, con grandes ventanales, de un decorado exquisito, todo entre gris y azul con toques negros y blancos por allá, cuando llego enfrente de la gran puerta de roble toco dos veces

- Adelante – se escucho, ella suspirando por última vez entro – tú debes ser Isabel

- Isabella – le corrigió

- Isabella – la mujer era hermosa, cabello rubio con toques rojizos, ojos azules como el zafiro, cuerpo de modelo, el cual cubría un vestido de coctel como si fuera a una fiesta cuando eran recién mediodía, y unos tacones que si Bella los hubiera traído puesto ya iría de camino al hospital – la nueva empleada – sonrió con burla, una sonrisa hermosa, pero irritante

- Si – se limito a contestar

- Adelante – sonrió con triunfo al escucharla admitir lo que era – siéntate – le indico el asiento enfrente de su escritorio – Mi nombre es Tanya Cullen, seré tu jefa y ama desde hoy – Bella se estremeció - harás lo que te ordene, limpiar, lavar, fregar, planchar... todo, menos cocinar eso se lo dejo a Marta y conducir tampoco eso es para Tyler. – sonrió

- De acuerdo

-Bien, me gusta que obedezcas – la castaña cerro los puños "_Tranquila Bella, necesitas esto_" se dijo – de ahora en adelante vivirás acá, tengo entendido que tienes un hijo – ella asintió – con tal que no moleste, a mi me da lo mismo, no quiero escuchar llantos en las noches, quedo claro?

- Si señora

- Bien, tu sueldo será de $$$$$ al mes [**no pondré una moneda, acomódenla a la de su país :)** ] – la castaña abrió los ojos sorprendida, eso era lo que ganaba en dos meses tocando... todos los días – tendrás que usar un uniforme que marta te entregara y... eso es todo, alguna consulta?

- No tendré días libres? – pregunto, a ella le gustaba pasear con Anthony por los parques los días domingos

- Claro, sábados y domingos – la castaña suspiro aliviada – Aunque los sábados tu día libre empieza a las 5 de la tarde hasta el otro día, domingo, hasta las 11 de la noche

- De acuerdo

- Es todo? – la castaña asintió – bien, firma aquí, es tu contrato

La castaña leyó rápidamente todo y no vio nada malo, solo que tendría que avisar un mes antes de renunciar, cosa que sabía. Y no podría renunciar de aquí a 5 meses. _"Nada malo puede pasar de aquí a 5 meses"_ se dijo, y pensando esto. FIRMO

**~o.o**

**Gracias a todos por dejar REviews en el capitulo anterior c: **

**Algún review bien merecido?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenecen a la Gran Stephanie Meyer**

**La trama me pertenece.**

**Summary: Edward y Bella viven una noche inolvidable, pero el destino del cobrizo ya está escrito, que pasara cuando se reencuentren en un humillante momento para la castaña? Todos humanos.**

**A Escondidas**

_**Capítulo III**_

- Bien, esta listo

- Excelente Bella, ven te llevare a tu habitación – la madre de Angela le hizo un pequeño recorrido, las habitaciones del personal quedaban en el primer piso, la de los dueños en el segundo junto con su despacho, y en el tercero había una pequeña sala de juego con algunas habitaciones de invitados. Todas contaban con un baño propio, claro que la de los dueños y de los invitados eran mucho más grandes que la del personal.

La castaña hizo el tour con la señora explicándole todo y después llevo a Anthony a lo que sería ahora su cuarto, armo la cuna al lado de la cama y lo recostó. Se había quedado dormido con el recorrido.

- Este será tu uniforme – Isabella se giro y vio a Marta con un uniforme negro [Imagen en mi Perfil]

- Cuando empiezo?

- Ahora mismo – le sonrió con ternura – solo limpiaremos la sala hoy, mañana haremos un aseo más profundo – la castaña asintió

Con el uniforme puesto se miro en el espejo, a pesar de que eran las habitaciones más pequeñas, era del mismo porte de su pequeño departamento en Seattle y el baño era como del tamaño de su antiguo cuarto. Suspiro, preparándose para lo que le aguardaba

- Bella, hija – llamo Marta

- Enseguida – se recogió el pelo y salió – Vendré enseguida cariño – le susurro a su hijo tomando el pequeño intercomunicador, consistía en una tierna cámara con micrófono, junto con otro aparato que parecía un celular [n, donde podías ver a tu bebe y escucharlo [imagen en mi perfil]. Lo puso de forma que se viera toda la cuna, y se despidió con un beso en su frente

Así estuvieron toda la tarde, limpiando aquí y allá, Anthony despertó solo por 15 minutos que duro su comida y después volvió a dormir, el ajetreo del día lo había dejado agotado.

En la tarde, se puso a limpiar el tercer piso, mientras que Marta estaba haciendo la cena. La señora se paseaba por los lugares mientras la observaba y le daba órdenes

- Isabella – la llamo – ve a ayudar a Marta, supongo que sabes algo de cocina – Isabella se trago su respuesta y asintió – ve, después terminas acá

- Si señora – bajo hacia la cocina y ayudo en todo lo que Marta le indicaba

- Marta, Mi esposo acaba de llamar estará en 15 minutos acá, así que ve arreglando la mesa – Bella se dio cuenta de que ahora llevaba puesto otro vestido muchísimo más corto, tacones más altos, su maquillaje exagerado y su pelo con rizos ubicado perfectamente.

- Si señora – la rubia asintió y fue a la sala – Bella, ordena la mesa mientras termino de hacer la ensalada

- Claro

- Que sea de forma romántica – le dijo cuando estuvo ordenando – quiero esperar a mi marido con una cena especial

Ella obedeció y la ordeno pulcramente tal como lo haría un fino restaurant, encendió algunas velas.

- Genial – sonrió

Fue a la cocina a terminar algunos detalles cuando sintió la voz lejana de un hombre, se escuchaba bajo pero lo que escucho perfectamente fue la risa de la señora. "_Que envidia_" pensó... ellos debían hacer la pareja perfecta, ideal para una revista solo les faltaba un hijo parecido a un ángel. Rio por su propia conclusión

- Bien Bells, vamos a llevar esto – la castaña asintió, tomo la bandeja con las dos copas. Los señores primero iban a tomar algo en la sala, y después pasarían a cenar.

Iba caminando hacia la sala, cuando vio de espaldas a un hombre de anchos hombros, vestido de un oscuro traje fino, vio la mesita de centro y vio un ramo de rosas rojas. Se fijo y él tenía el rostro oculto en el cuello de Tanya, un poco incomoda, se acerco para dejar las copas en la misma mesita.

- Me echaste de menos cariño? – rio la Señora

- Sabes que si – Isabella detuvo su mano, que sostenía la última copa que debía dejar en la mesita, y lentamente levanto el rostro

- Yo también Edward – le respondió ella "_No..."_ pensó Bella, mientras empezaba a respirar entrecortadamente "_Por favor... no..."_

- En serio? – se separo para verla mejor, y en esa posición Bella pudo ver perfectamente su rostro. La copa que sostenía se cayó al suelo quedando solo fragmentos y la mancha del vino tinto. Ambos se giraron para ver qué había ocurrido.

- No... – susurro el

**~o.o**

**Gracias a todos por dejar REviews en el capitulo anterior c: **

**Algún review bien merecido?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenecen a la Gran Stephanie Meyer**

**La trama me pertenece.**

**Summary: Edward y Bella viven una noche inolvidable, pero el destino del cobrizo ya está escrito, que pasara cuando se reencuentren en un humillante momento para la castaña? Todos humanos.**

**A Escondidas**

_**Capítulo IV**_

Edward se quedo congelado en su lugar mirando aquellos pozos

- Pero que te pasa?! – escucho el grito de su esposa y salió de su trance

- Tanya, fue un accidente – murmuro, observo como de reojo Bella empezaba a recoger los pedazos de la copa para luego levantarse mirando el suelo

- L-Lo siento señora, no volverá a ocurrir - su voz apenas era un leve susurro y le costaba hablar

- Eso espero, a la otra... un descuido así y no seguirás trabajando aquí – la castaña asintió y se retiro rápidamente. Él la siguió con su mirada hasta que la perdió de vista – chiquilla inepta – escucho murmurar a Tanya

- Solo fue un accidente – se separo de ella para sentarse en el sillón

- Si pero rompió nuestro momento – se quejo acurrucándose cerca del cobrizo, el hizo una mueca "_su momento..."_ reprimió el bufido que amenazaba con salir. Carlisle había insistido que le comprara un ramo de rosas y se las entregara a su esposa.

- Si, pero un accidente lo comete cualquiera Tanya

- Deja de defender a la empleada y volvamos a lo que estábamos – empezó a acariciar el muslo del cobrizo. Un poco incomodo se levanto

- Mejor vamos a cenar, muero de hambre – ella frunció el ceño

- Esta bien – dijo entre dientes – solo espero que podamos seguir en nuestra habitación – rio coqueta mientras se sentaban. Escucharon un leve carraspeo y miraron a Marta que venía con el carrito lleno de bandejas, y detrás de ella Bella con el vino.

- Gracias – susurro Edward sin dejar de mirarla, la castaña asintió sin mirarlo a los ojos

- Cariño, porque le das las gracias? Es su trabajo, por eso le pagamos – comento la rubia mientras partía un pequeño pedazo de carne

- Tanya – le reprocho

- Que? – Se hizo al ofendida – solo digo la verdad, no me mires así – la castaña miro a Marta, y ella asintió. La mujer ya se había acostumbrado a los tratos de la señora, pero sabía que la amiga de su hija recién estaba empezando.

Cuando Bella llego a su habitación se sentó en la cama y empezó a jadear en busca de aire

- Esto no puede estar pasando – se decía mientras se soltaba el pelo – es una pesadilla – cerro fuerte los ojos pasándose la mano por el cabello – Que hare ahora? - gimió, sentía sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas pero se negaba a llorar. HUMILLACION, era lo único que podía pensar... era la empleada del papá de su hijo – Anthony – murmuro, y se giro para ver a su hijo que dormía plácidamente apretando su pequeño león de trapo – oh mi amor – gimió – que haremos?... que hare ahora?... el no puede... el no... – y las lagrimas cayeron, que haría ahora? Edward se daría cuenta del parecido que tenía con el pequeño... se daría cuenta de inmediato, eran como dos gotas de aguas, solo que Anthony tenía el cabello más claro que el de su padre - Su padre – susurro, no... Tenía que irse de inmediato de ese lugar, la esposa se enteraría y... – la esposa – murmuro para sí – Oh... – cubrió su boca con ambas mano "_acaso... acaso cuando estuvo conmigo estaba de novio con ella?"_ se pregunto, y las lagrimas caían como cascada por sus ojos. Ella sabía que había sido algo de una noche, que la pasión había hablado por ellos, que ella se había entregado a alguien que recién había conocido, pero se sintió tan natural estar con el... como si fuera el indicado, como si... como si... "_Como si nos hubiéramos amado_" sollozo y se arrodillo recargando su cabeza en la cuna – solo una noche – sollozo, "_eso fue para el... solo alguien de una noche_" se repetía. "_Por eso se fue sin despedirse"_ lloro "_porque alguien lo esperaba en casa_" se abrazo a sí misma y lloro, cuando había terminado de entregarse ella deseo que al día siguiente el aun estuviera con ella y le dijera que era la mujer de su vida, que lo que había pasado fue mágico, como lo fue para ella, que le pidiera una cita, su número de teléfono o algo. Pero nada, apenas se había despertado sintió el vacio en la cama, el lado que ocuparía el, al despertarse estaba frio. Ese día sollozo hasta quebrarse, cuando bajo a la recepción se dio cuenta que él había pagado. Y se sintió humillada, no tanto como se había sentido hace unos minutos, pero la humillación, haber hecho eso la hizo sentir como una... una cualquiera. Una mujer que después de pasar la noche le pagaba... un sollozo fuerte salió de su pecho logrando despertar al pequeño Anthony – Shh... Mi amor – tenia la voz ronca de tanto aguantar los sollozos y los pequeños gritos – está bien cariño – lo tomo en brazos y lo llevo hacia su cama – mami esta aquí – le acaricio su mejilla suavemente, el de a poco se fue tranquilizando hasta sonreírle – mi niño – le susurro mientras lo veía detenidamente, era su milagro. A pesar de que había estado terriblemente asustada ese día, cuando escucho a su pequeño corazón latir, supo que sería su mayor tesoro. Su niño mimado, su héroe, su hombrecito. Sonrió con nostalgia.

~o.o

- Eddie, adonde vas?

- Voy a dar una vuelta Tanya, enseguida regreso – dijo mientras se sacaba la corbata y el chaleco

- Una vuelta? – se acerco rápidamente a él – adonde? Iras con tus amigos, que harás?

- Mujer! Iré al jardín! Por el amor de Dios – bufo tirando las cosas al sillón

- Ah, bien... pero no demores – le dijo en su oído con voz coqueta – te estaré esperando – le guiño el ojo y subió las escaleras que la llevaban a su habitación, Edward solo entrecerró los ojos

Fue por una copa de vino y salió al patio trasero, observo la luna y pensó en lo que había ocurrido hace unos minutos

- Bella – suspiro, la había vuelto a ver, y nada más y nada menos que en su casa... como su empleada. Tomo un sorbo de Vino, se desabrocho las mangas de su camisa, las remango hasta quedar a la altura de sus codos, y también el cuello. Se sentía ahogado... desde que había vuelto a ver esos ojos chocolates su estado era ausente, Tanya se dedico a hablar en toda la cena, pero él no le tomo atención. Solo pensaba en lo que pasaría ahora – que hare? – se preguntaba, era obvio que después de esa noche, siempre había comparado inconscientemente a todas las mujeres que veía con Bella, cuando estaba con Tanya en la intimidad siempre pensaba al final... que se sentía diferente a como cuando estuvo con Bella. Cuando ambos llegaban al clímax, Edward se ponía sus bóxer y una camiseta y se giraba a dormir, y Tanya hacia lo mismo, nunca, desde que habían empezado a tener relaciones, se quedaron conversando o abrazados, se separaban apenas terminaban. Al principio Edward ni siquiera aguantaba quedarse en la misma cama, pero ahora eran un matrimonio. Suspiro... "_que habrá pensado Bella?"_ era seguro que se acordaba de el por la reacción que tuvo, pero...

- Señor, que hace aquí? – se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Marta, se giro y vio a la mujer con una bata encima y su pelo en una trenza

- Solo pensaba – murmuro buscando sutilmente a Isabella

- Creo que es mejor que se vaya a dormir, son las 2 de la mañana señor – el asintió – buenas noches – se despidió

- Buenas noches – le respondió, y se adentro a la casa, dejo la copa sobre la mesa, fue a las escaleras pero antes de subir fijo su mirada en las habitaciones del personal, habían 4 habitaciones, era un pasillo, a su izquierda habían dos habitaciones y a la derecha las otras dos, la primera a la izquierda la ocupaba Tyler, la segunda Marta _"así que es una de la derecha_" se dijo, sus pies se movieron de forma automática, se acerco a la primera puerta y vio que estaba cerrada. Frunció el ceño, después miro la segunda porsiacaso, y se encontró con la puerta entreabierta. La abrió un poco más y ahí estaba su castaña. Recostada de lado, de espaldas a él, con su pelo suelto. Aun tenía el uniforme y sus zapatos puestos, se acerco lentamente y dejo de respirar

- Un bebe? – se pregunto al ver al pequeño jugando con el pelo castaño, estaba en silencio y se entretenía con el cabello, miro el rostro de Bella y vio que estaba dormida, con los ojos hinchados y sonrojada. Sonrió tristemente "_Estará así por mi?"_ se pregunto _"que egocéntrico Cullen, lo de Tanya se pega" _se reprocho, y volvió la vista al pequeño. Se acerco un poco mas y miro sus ojos... quedo estático

- Verdes – murmuro en shock, se sentó en el suelo en trance – n-no... no puede ser... – murmuraba con la vista aun en el pequeño. Internamente saco la cuenta. Y cubrió su boca con el dorso de su mano. – No... – la castaña se removió en el sueño. El rogo internamente que siguiera durmiendo.

- Edward – susurro, el se tenso "_me vio_" se quedo unos minutos congelado, pero al ver que ella no abrió los ojos y seguía tan tranquila se tranquilizo, pero cayó en la cuenta de algo

- Mi nombre – susurro – dijo mi nombre en sueños – una pequeña sonrisa se asomo por sus labios, y el pequeño soltó una risita. Lo miro y le sonrió – te diviertes? – acaricio su mejilla "_Dios, quizás... quizás seas mi hijo_" sus ojos empezaron a escocer, un hijo... que ironía, hace poco pensaba que no podría tener una familia, que no podría enseñarle su hijo como jugar Baseball ni nada parecido, pero ahí estaba ese pequeño, que quizás era su hijo.

Se sobresalto al escuchar a alguien bajar por las escaleras, y la única que podría ser era Tanya. Maldiciendo salió del cuarto y cerro suavemente, se giro y se encontró con su esposa que miraba hacia la puerta del jardín.

- Tanya

**~o.o~**

**MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! :D**

**La historia no será demasiado larga, así que espero no decepcionarlos, será como "Flor de Loto" c:**

**Pasen por mis otros Fic's! **

**Y me dejan otro review? *-***


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenecen a la Gran Stephanie Meyer**

**La trama me pertenece.**

**Summary: Edward y Bella viven una noche inolvidable, pero el destino del cobrizo ya está escrito, que pasara cuando se reencuentren en un humillante momento para la castaña? Todos humanos.**

**A Escondidas**

_**Capítulo V**_

- Oh, ahí estas – dijo sonriendo – que haces por las habitaciones de los empleados? – le reprocho, el rodo los ojos

- Fui a ver si Marta estaba despierta, me duele la cabeza y quería un té – mintió

- Oh, se me ocurre algo mejor para aliviar tu dolor de cabeza – susurro cogiéndolo de la camisa

- Solo necesito dormir – se alejo de ella y subió las escaleras – buenas noches

- Edward!

~o.o~

- Buenos días, señor

- Buenos días, Marta – contesto Edward mientras daba miradas fruitivas hacia la cocina "_Estará ya despierta?_" se preguntaba.

- La señora bajara a desayunar?

- Eh? No, ella aun está durmiendo – suspiro, la mujer asintió retirándose a la cocina. El cobrizo quería seguir sentado esperando si su castaña aparecía. Pero al ver la hora maldijo su mala suerte, tendría que irse sin verla. A regañadientes se levanto, después de haberse lavado los dientes bajo con su maletín en manos revisando unos papeles, cuando la vio. Estaba agachada tratando de alcanzar algo debajo del sillón "torpe" escucho que murmuraba, una sonrisa se instalo en su rostro viéndola tan hermosa como aquella vez, pero su sonrisa paso a una mueca al ver como estaba vestida.

- Señor? – la voz de Marta lo trajo a la realidad, la castaña se tenso y se giro a verlo, sus ojos nuevamente se encontraron por una milésima de segundo antes de que ella bajara la mirada volviendo a darle la espalda

- Si? – le respondió a Marta sin despegar la mirada de la castaña

- Tyler quiere saber si se irá con él o en su coche

- Iré en mi coche, el llevara a mi... a mi esposa al aeropuerto. – la mujer asintió y se retiro – Be...

- Señor – lo interrumpió levantándose y saliendo de manera rápida de la habitación

- Bella... – murmuro mirando cómo se alejaba, su pecho le dolió, su corazón agitado reclamaba, ansiaba que fuera tras ella, y lo iba a hacer, pero su teléfono lo trajo de vuelta al mundo real. Miro el id y era su padre, en que estaba pensando? El tenia otra misión, por más que quiera ir a buscar a su pequeña con su hijo, el no podía, no antes de devolverle la empresa a su padre, esa era su misión en la vida – Padre? – contesto

~o.o~

- Marta! MARTA!

- Dios mío – susurro de forma quejumbrosa – Señora?

- Donde esta mi esposo? - bajo con una bata de seda color rosa chicle

- El salió esta mañana, señora

- Salió? Pero si íbamos a ir a Francia esta tarde a ver a mis primas! – pateo el suelo y se giro para subir

- Siempre es así? – pregunto Bella llegando junto a una escoba

- Así de caprichosa? – Asintió – llevo trabajando para su familia más de cuarenta años, y desde pequeña es así, pero es culpa de su padre. Su madre murió cuando ella era niña, y para enmendar el dolor... la complacía hasta en los gustos más extravagantes – negó con pena – su madre era la mujer más honesta y humilde, pero ella no alcanzo a aprender sobre humildad – suspirando se alejo – ahora ya no queda nada de esa niña feliz, solo queda una mujer caprichosa e interesada.

Bella se quedo mirando las escaleras, con lastima. A pesar de tener dinero, belleza, todo lo que la gente actualmente quiere... esa mujer no era feliz. Pero la envidiaba, no por su belleza, por su cuerpo, por su dinero y status, sino porque tenía a aquel hombre a su lado. Y estaba segura que detrás de todo ese ego y altanería, se encontraba una buena mujer, por algo Edward se había enamorado y casado con ella.

Estaba metida en sus pensamientos, hasta que escucho un pequeño quejido, sonriendo fue a su cuarto.

~o.o~

- Estas seguro?

- Si, es lo mejor... ella necesita su espacio, necesita que le dé el gusto en todo, me lo acabas de decir ayer

- Lo sé, sabes Edward... he estado pensando y llegue a la conclusión de que... Deberías dejar embarazada a Tanya – el cobrizo se sorprendió a las palabras de su padre – Un varón, un Cullen... que nacerá para traer de vuelta a nosotros la empresa – sonrió – como único heredero de Tanya, ella querrá dejarlo bien asegurado... así aceptara las acciones de su padre y-

- Espera, espera – lo corto – Olvida eso por completo, descártalo

- Que? Pero que dices?

- Tanya no quiere tener hijos – suspiro recostándose en el sillón de la oficina de su padre – me lo dejo claro en nuestra boda

- Pero esa niña! Debes intentarlo de cualquier modo, hijo – Edward cubrió sus ojos con su antebrazo y suspiro

- Es imposible – murmuro – se opero Carlisle

- Que?! Pe-Pero! Te dejo sin tener la oportunidad de ser padre?! – Edward asintió. Pero después recordó, aquel pequeño de ojos verdes, la imagen que apareció en su mente fue tan hermosa, que estuvo a punto de soltar unas lagrimas, Bella acunando a su bebe en sus brazos, sonriéndole de forma tierna, estirando la mano hacia él. Escucho como su padre golpeaba la mesa, asustado se levanto de forma repentina

- Padre?! – se acerco a él, Carlisle estaba encorvado con las puños sobre el escritorio, Edward se sorprendió de ver a su padre en ese estado, desde pequeño había visto al Gran Carlisle Cullen, un hombre fuerte sin quebrarse por nada. Pero ahora... – papá?

- Lo siento tanto – el cobrizo quedo en shock – Lo siento tanto – murmuraba con la voz entrecortada – Lo siento, lo siento

- Papá, de que hablas?

- Por mi culpa no podrás ser nunca padre, yo... yo debí saber que esa muchachita haría algo así... debí suponer que ella no era la indicada, Oh Edward, todo esto me cegó por completo, yo no... No quería que terminara así, tu... – levanto la mirada hacia su hijo, que lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par – dime hijo... tu, amas a esa muchacha? – Edward trago pesado, nunca había hablado a su padre sobre los sentimientos que tenia hacia Tanya, es mas... siempre, todos menos Alice, habían dado por sentado que el cobrizo moría por la rubia, que estaba enamorado de ella, al salir con ella casi todos los días, a cenar, a bailar, a pasar el rato, el llegar al otro día o perderse por días enteros y volver de la mano de esa mujer. Edward nunca dijo nada, el lo hacía por su familia, por su padre... a pesar de que Carlisle había sido estricto y todo, su padre siempre fue lo que debía ser. Los fines de semana se hacía un tiempo en su apretada agenda como Director de la Empresa y los llevaba a él y a Alice al parque junto a su madre, reían, iban de picnic, o de campamento, le enseño a jugar baseball, futbol, rugby, a nadar... y el quería repetir todo aquello con su hijo, quería enseñarle a jugar, a contarle como sus antepasados habían creado esa empresa, que pasaría de sus manos a las de sus hijos, a las de sus nietos... y era por eso, era por eso que él nunca admitió lo infeliz que era aquellas noches cuando salía con esa mujer. Por su padre, y por sus futuros hijos – Hijo, la amas?

- Padre... eso ya no importa, yo...

- Si que importa! – su padre golpeo con fuerza el escritorio – Puse de nuevo a la empresa como prioridad

- Papá, basta

- Nunca me lo perdonare

- Papá! – lo sentó en el sillón y se arrodillo en frente de el – viejo, escucha... no tienes de que preocuparte, si? Todo saldrá bien...

- No, Edward – negó con la cabeza, y el cobrizo lo vio, aquel hombre fuerte ya con sus 52 años, rendido, agotado de luchar – Basta con esto, mañana mismo le pedirás el divorcio a esa mujer

- Que!? No! Padre, trabajamos muy duro para llegar donde estamos... no me voy a rendir tan fácil! Aun tengo tiempo para ser padre más adelante, no te preocupes por eso!

- Hijo, basta – puso su blanca mano en la cabeza de su hijo

- No, viejo

- He dicho basta!

~o.o~

- Me alegro que todo vaya bien hija – ella sonrió, _"si tan solo supieras"_

- Va todo muy bien – comento mientras jugaba con el pequeño

- Y mi nieto, esta fuerte y sano?

- Claro que si papa, todo un Swan – rio – ya dice algunas palabras – comento emocionada

- Que dice? – pregunto su padre contagiado

- Dice "ma", "name" que es dame – rio – lo repite cada vez que le quito el león

- Es un chico inteligente – menciono orgulloso - Me alegro por ustedes hija, ahora tengo que colgar, te estaré llamando, de acuerdo?

- No te preocupes

- Soy tu padre, es obvio que me preocupo...

Después de hablar unos minutos más, corto y mudo a su pequeño.

- Marta! MARTA! – su hijo se sobresalto con los gritos de la señora e hizo amagos de ponerse a llorar

- Oh, no mi amor... – Bella lo tomo en brazos y lo empezó a mecer, ya calmado lo dejo en su cuna con los juguetes. Daba gracias a que su pequeño podía pasar horas jugando solito sin llorar, tomo el pequeño mando y salió, vio a Tyler y a Marta bajar con maletas

- Oh, Isabel – la castaña ya no le corregía, de alguna forma sentía que lo hacía adrede – ayuda con las maletas

Ella subió y tomo algunas maletas – Se va por meses? – pregunto esperanzada a Tyler

- Ojala – susurro – solo se va por una semana – rodo los ojos

- Una semana? – Pregunto viendo las 7 maletas que habían bajado - El asintió mientras bajaba

- Y volverá con diez mas – susurro ya abajo, haciendo reír a la castaña

- Bien, pasare a la oficina de mi esposo – le indico a Tyler, este asintió abriendo la puerta trasera - espero que cuando vuelva todo siga igual – demando y sin despedirse subió al auto y este arranco

- Adiós? – murmuro Bella

- Oh, olvida eso chiquilla, la bruja se fue – rio Marta

~o.o~

- QUE TU QUE?!

- Tanya, no grites

- Me estás diciendo que no iras conmigo a Europa, y no quieres que grite?! Que es esto Edward Cullen, una broma? Porque si es así es una de muy mal gusto!

- No es una broma, tengo mucho trabajo, así que... tendrás que viajar tu sola

- No viajare sola!

- Deja de gritar! – Golpeo la mesa – Me has estado molestando todas estas noches que querías ir a Paris, Francia... Pues ahí tienes! Ve! Pero ve sola, porque yo no puedo

- La idea era ir juntos! – refunfuño como niña pequeña

- No soy como tú, tengo una empresa que atender, no me puedo dar el lujo de irme de viaje y dejar todo botado

- Estará tu padre – refunfuño

- Tanya ya basta! Si quieres ve si no, quédate, me da exactamente lo mismo – ella grito y salió dando un portazo.

- Edward? – El cobrizo levanto la vista y vio a Emmett – Hey hermano, parece que todo va súper bien – comento irónico

- Uy si, súper – respondió de la misma forma – en que andas Emm?

- Oh, sí veras... recuerdas que este fin de semana le celebraríamos el cumpleaños a Rose? – el cobrizo asintió – bueno, no podremos hacerlo en casa

- Y eso?

- Plagas, de termitas – suspiro – tienen todo cerrado, por lo que no podremos hacerlo, quería ver si Jasper me empresta su casa, pero... lamento decirte que escuche la conversación con Tanya – hizo una mueca – y dado que tú tienes un buen patio y una buena parrilla...

- Claro, lo haremos en mi casa, ella no estará, así que dile a Rose que se relaje – rio

- Gracias, bro! No sabes lo aliviado que me siento, Rose estará encantada de que no esté la bru- digo tu esposa – rio nervioso

- Si – suspiro

~o.o~

- Buenas noches – saludo

- Buenas noches, Señor – saludo Marta, y el se encontró de nuevo mirando hacia todos lados en busca de su castaña – le sirvo la cena?

- Si, por favor – Marta fue hacia la cocina a preparar todo

- Hija, ve a prepararle la mesa al señor – la castaña mordió su labio con nerviosismo, pero asintió

En todo el procedimiento evito mirarlo, aunque sentía la mirada de él clavada en ella, no se giro ninguna vez. Marta llego a su lado dejando un plato con la entrada

- Tienes que saludarlo – le reprocho de forma amable, ella suspiro y se giro lentamente

- Buenas noches... Señor Cullen – sin esperar respuesta fue a buscar lo demás a la cocina.

Edward trago pesado, aunque lo saludo ni siquiera lo miro. Lo dejo con la palabra en la boca, se retiro tan rápido que no alcanzo a decirle nada... Eso tenía que cambiar, tenía que hablar con ella, pedirle explicaciones sobre su hijo, porque no le había dicho nada? Porque no lo busco? Pensar eso le causo una gran tristeza y rencor. Dejando el libro a un lado, se levanto y se dirigió a la mesa. Se dispuso a comer cuando la vio nuevamente

- Tomara vino, señor? – odiaba que lo llamara así, pero estaba Marta y Tyler dando vueltas, si quería hablar con ella tendría que ser un día que estuvieran solos, pero cuando?

- No, solo un jugo – ella asintió y se retiro

Comió en silencio pensando de qué forma podría hablar con ella. No se le ocurría nada.

Ese día no la volvió a ver, se retiro a su cuarto y tuve un inquietante sueño.

- Buenos días – saludo a ambas mujeres en la cocina

- Buen día, Señor – respondieron al unisonó – que quiere desayunar hoy, señor?

- Unas tostadas solamente

- De acuerdo - la mujer estuvo preparando todo, mientras Bella preparaba un biberón para su pequeño

- Y un café

- Bella, puedes preparar el café? – la castaña asintió, después se acerco para entregárselo, todo esto sin siquiera mirarlo - Señor, le comunico que esta tarde me llevare a Tyler para hacer la compra del mes – el sonrió, claro! La compra del mes, era el momento perfecto para poder hablar con su castaña

- Claro, Marta, no hay problema – le sonrió – solo irán ustedes dos?

- Si, Bella se quedara acá por si necesita algo – la castaña se estremeció, "_no te preocupes, el se irá a trabajar_" se dijo.

- De acuerdo – la empleada después de entregarle las tostadas y preguntarle si necesitaba algo más, se retiro con Tyler. Edward agradeció su suerte, se fueron temprano.

- Entonces... – dijo mientras bebía su café – cuando planeabas decírmelo? – la castaña volvió a estremecerse

- Decirle que, señor?

- Puedes dejar de decirme así? – dejo su taza de lado y se acerco a ella, Bella estaba de espaldas a él, esperando que la leche se enfriara para su pequeño, cuando se giro se lo encontró

- No puedo, usted... usted es mi jefe – el entrecerró los ojos

- No puedes fingir, no puedes hacer como que entre nosotros no paso nada

- Claro que puedo, así como usted – le respondió pegándose a la encimera alejándose – haremos de cuenta que fue la primera vez que nos vemos – susurro apretando el biberón con las manos – haremos como si nada hubiera pasado

- Como puedes decir eso? Como haremos eso cuando esa noche concebimos a nuestro hijo?

**~o.o**

**Nueva historia! Algún review bien merecido?**

***: Saiko - Debilidad**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenecen a la Gran Stephanie Meyer**

**La trama me pertenece.**

**Summary: Edward y Bella viven una noche inolvidable, pero el destino del cobrizo ya está escrito, que pasara cuando se reencuentren en un humillante momento para la castaña? Todos humanos.**

**A Escondidas**

_** Capítulo VI**_

- Como puedes decir eso? Como haremos eso cuando esa noche concebimos a nuestro hijo? – el biberón que sostenía cayo estrepitosamente, se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos – lo sé, Bella. Sé que ese niño que tienes en tu habitación es mío – ella negó respirando aceleradamente, trato de irse, pero la tomo de la cintura y le puso contra la encimera – como puedes negarlo? Es mi hijo! No lo puedes negar, es mi copia exacta, su edad... Bella...

- Es mío! El no es tu hijo! No lo es! – le grito mientras trataba de escapar

- Deja de negarlo! – tomo su cara con ambas manos y la miro a los ojos – es mío, cierto? No me mientas – sus ojos se cristalizaron, sabia... sabía que estaba en lo cierto, pero quería escucharlo de su boca

- Perdiste todo derecho sobre el cuándo desapareciste al día siguiente – susurro

- No, Bella... – ella se soltó y corrió hacia su habitación, pero el cobrizo fue mas rápido – porque no me dijiste? Preciosa, porque no me buscaste? – la tenia acorralada contra la pared, mientras le hablaba su nariz recorría su frente

- Aléjese, por favor, aléjese – el negó – Aléjate de mi Edward! – lo empujo y entro a su habitación

- Bella... Bella, tenemos que hablar! – Los golpes alertaron al pequeño que empezó a llorar – No, Bella... – su corazón se rompía al escuchar el llanto de su bebe – Preciosa, déjame verlo... aunque sea déjame verlo – susurro, estuvieron un buen rato en silencio, en el cual solo se escuchaba el fuerte llanto de Anthony – Cariño, por favor... – cuando pensó que no le iba a abrir, lo hizo. Tenía a su hijo en su brazo mientras el lloraba – Puedo...? – ella asintió entregándoselo con recelo, el pequeño apenas estuvo en los brazos de su padre, quedo en silencio. Ahora solo eran pequeños gimoteos. La castaña al ver la escena lloro. Ver a Edward, el padre de su hijo, hablándole y susurrándole palabras lastimaba a su corazón.

- Que haremos? – susurro mas para ella, pero él la miro y negó

- Lamento que hayas pasado por todo esto sola – ahora fue el turno de ella negar - Podemos conversar? – rendida asintió y lo dejo pasar a la habitación, ambos se sentaron en la cama, mientras Anthony seguía jugando con su padre, el reía y lo observaba maravillado

- Hijo, no hagas eso – le reprocho la castaña cuando su hijo tiro del cabello de su padre

- Ma! - grito

- Cual es su nombre?

- Es... Es Anthony – el se sorprendió, seria... sería que ella – Si, es tu segundo nombre – respondió con una sonrisa

- Lo recordaste – murmuro

- Claro, ya... ya que no tenia ningún recuerdo tuyo para el... decidí ponerle tu nombre

- Gracias – susurro emocionado – Anthony... – susurro mirando a su hijo – que mas?

- Anthony Evan Swan

- Swan... – murmuro, claro... era un Swan, no un Cullen

- No sabía tu apellido

- Si lo hubieras sabido, se lo hubieras puesto? – pregunto

- No lo se

- Ya veo, me gusta... Anthony Evan - su hijo lo miro en modo de respuesta y grito un "yo!" y el rio – cuando nació?

- El 20 de Julio – sonrió mirando a su hijo, Edward quedo petrificado... no podía creerlo – que pasa?

- Nada – sonrió, no podía creerlo, esa fecha... 20 de Julio, el día que se caso con Tanya. En vez de estar para el cumpleaños de su bebe, el se estaba casando con...

- Mamamama – salió de su estupor y miro a su hijo como movía sus manitos hacia su madre – mamamama

- Sip, mamá – sonrió ella – tienes hambre, cielo? – su hijo asintió

- ambe! – Edward le entrego el bebe a la castaña

- Iré a buscarle su biberón – ella asintió. Fue hacia la cocina, limpio el chupete y se lo llevo. Observo como su hijo bebía mientras movía sus pequeñas piernas, las tomaba con sus manitas y después la soltaba, jugaba con la ropa de su madre, y a veces lo miraba a él. Después de beberse todo, su madre se levanto con el niño en brazos balanceándose mientras sacaba los gases, al tiempo después cayo rendido a los brazos de Morfeo.

- Hermoso – susurro ella mientras lo dejaba en la cuna. Ambos salieron del cuarto, no sin antes el dejarle un suave beso en su cabeza

- Bella, yo...

- No dejare que me lo quite – el se sorprendió por la frialdad de sus palabras – apenas llegue la señora renunciare, y no debe preocuparse por ella, no le diré nada

- No, espera... yo no quiero que te vayas, adonde iras? No puedes alejarlo de mi! No te lo quitare lo prometo, pero... no puedes llevártelo. Es mi hijo!

- No entiendes? Estas casado! Estas casado! Cuando estuviste conmigo ya estabas con ella, cierto?! – ese fue el momento, estaban en la sala y ella exploto, disparo todas las cosas que tenia guardadas – por eso te fuiste! Tenias a alguien esperándote!

- No! Espera... no es así!

- No?! No?! Me dejaste como a una puta! – le grito con lagrimas cayendo

- Eso no es cierto! Nunca te vi de tal forma!

- Ah no!? Follas conmigo y desapareces al otro día pagando el cuarto de hotel, que fue eso? Un "Gracias por tus servicios!?" – ella hablaba mientras caminaba de lado a lado

- De que estás hablando!? No fue así! Entiende que jamás te vi de esa manera, esa noche fue... fue especial, inolvidable... me hiciste sentir como...

- Oh no, no vengas con eso... tan especial fue? Entonces porque no me buscaste – susurro lo ultimo – porque desapareciste así sin más? Yo... yo esperaba algo más de ti... creía que eras diferente, nunca había pensado perder mi virginidad de esa manera – el se estremeció – pero, pensé... pensé que era lo correcto... yo...

- Lo siento – trato de acercarse a ella, pero se alejo – Bella, también sentí lo mismo pero... esa vez solo fui por negocios, nunca se me paso por la mente tener... estar de esa forma con alguien – se corrigió – pero... vi algo en ti, tenias que ser mía – fue su turno estremecerse – no entiendes? – Se acerco y la abrazo – fue la mejor noche de mi vida, me llevaste al paraíso esa noche preciosa, pero... pero mi vida ya estaba escrita. – Llevo su nariz a su cabello - lamento tanto haberte dado esa impresión, pero nunca deje de pensar en ti. El matrimonio con Tanya, es algo de negocios... yo no la amo, yo... – justo en ese momento se escucho el auto estacionarse. Ella se alejo mirándolo asombrada

- Nadie puede enterarse, le dirán a tu esposa y yo...

- Nadie se enterara, tranquila, si? hablaremos después – beso su frente, ella asintió y fue a su habitación. Se escucho que abrían la puerta trasera, fue hacia allá y era Tyler llevando miles de bolsas a la despensa. Los saludo a ambos y se retiro a su habitación

Estando arriba miro la hora, ya era tarde, almorzaría en casa y después de iría a la empresa. Pensando esto se recostó en su cama y comenzó a pensar. Su padre le había pedido que se divorciara de Tanya, lo estaba dejando libre... pero... La empresa era algo demasiado importante para la familia. Frustrado giro y oculto su rostro en la almohada. Que haría ahora? Debería separarse de Tanya e irse a vivir con Bella, para criar juntos a su hijo... Suspirando, supo lo que tenía que hacer primero. En ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su teléfono. Rodando los ojos pensado que de seguro era de la empresa lo tomo, y se extraño al ver que era su madre quien lo llamaba

- Mamá?

- _Hijo_ – sollozo

- Mamá? Estas bien? – preocupado se sentó – Ocurrió algo?

- _Tu padre, Oh Edward_ – lloro – _tu padre acaba de tener un paro cardiaco_

- Que? – susurro impresionado – Mi padre... donde estas? – pregunto mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras, se encontró con Isabella que lo miraba preocupada

- _En la Clínica Starlight_

- Voy enseguida – colgó, miro angustiado a la castaña y ella se acerco para preguntar sobre su estado, pero justo apareció Tyler y ella se retiro.

- Señor, lo llevo a algún lado? – el lo miro de forma envenenada, pero asintió

- A la Clínica Starlight – suspiro – rápido – el mismo iría conduciendo, pero se encontraba demasiado nervioso

~o.o~

- Alice! – grito apenas vio a su hermana, ella con los ojos llorosos se acerco a abrazar a su hermano – como esta?

- No lo sé – sollozo, el cobrizo la alejo para verla mejor

- Que paso?

- Estaban en casa de los Denali – él se tenso al escuchar el apellido – mamá dice que se pusieron a discutir, ella no sabe porque, en ese momento se encontraba en el jardín tomando té con Carmen, pero escucharon los gritos de ambos y subieron, cuando llego papá ya estaba en el suelo agarrándose el pecho

- Y Eleazar?

- Estaba llamando a una ambulancia

- Hijo! – su madre se acerco y el la abrazo – Oh cariño, tu padre se tiene que poner bien

- El saldrá de esta mamá

- Señora Cullen – los tres se giraron al ver al médico – buenas tardes

- Como esta? – pregunto Edward sin siquiera devolverle el saludo

- Esta vez no paso a mayores

- Esta vez? – Preguntaron Alice y Edward mirando a su madre – ha ocurrido antes? – pregunto Alice sollozando, Esme asintió

- Su padre no quiso contarles para que no se preocuparan, es la cuarta vez que le ocurre – la pelinegra volvió a sollozar y Edward jadeo – como está el ahora?

- Señora Cullen, le hemos dicho que esto es demasiado peligroso, el señor Cullen debe estar en total reposo y evitar pasar malos ratos – ella asintió preocupada – El ahora está bien, solo lo dejaremos en observación por miedo a que vuelva a tener uno

- Gracias a Dios – sollozo

- En estos momentos se encuentra demasiado débil, pero si quiere lo pueden pasar a ver de a uno – Alice y Esme se abrazaron, y Edward se alejo para sentarse en las sillas - Esta en la habitación 304 – ellas asintieron

- Ve tu primero mamá – menciono Alice, su madre asintió y fue junto al doctor – Gracias a Dios fue solo un susto – comento mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermano

- No puedo creerlo – susurro – porque no nos contaron antes?

- Es Carlisle Cullen, no quiere que nadie se preocupe por el – se encogió de hombros limpiándose las lagrimas

- Alice! – ella se giro y corrió a los brazos de Jasper – amor

- Jasper! – lo abrazo – el está bien, mi papi esta bien – el rubio suspiro y asintió, mientras acariciaba la espalda de su mujer, miro a su amigo y lo vio ausente

- Iré a buscar algo para tomar, te traigo algo hermano?

- Un café estaría bien – ella asintió y beso a su marido

- Que ocurre? – pregunto Jasper sentándose a su lado – en que piensas?

- Mi padre tuvo el ataque cuando estaba con Eleazar – Jasper abrió los ojos sorprendidos – estaban discutiendo

- Eso provoco el paro? – El cobrizo asintió – sobre que estarían discutiendo? Digo, debió ser algo importante para que Carlisle se pusiera así

- Creo saber sobre que es – Jasper le iba a preguntar pero en ese momento salió Esme

- Hijo, donde está tu hermana?

- Fue por unos café, como esta?

- Quiere hablar con nosotros, todos juntos – Edward se extraño

- Pero el doctor dijo...

- Es tu padre, consiguió que todos pasáramos – él rodo los ojos, en ese momento llego Alice y dejando a Jasper esperando entraron.

- Hijo – lo llamo su padre, Alice lo miro con tristeza al verlo conectado a algunos cables – hija – sonrió – los amo

- No te estás despidiendo, cierto? – pregunto sollozando Alice, su padre rio negando

- Claro que no, bebe. Solo... quiero, solo quiero pedirles disculpas – todos se sorprendieron –en especial a ti Edward – le cobrizo ya sabía por dónde iba le tema y no lo quería hablar con su madre y hermana presente

- Papá, ya hablamos de esto

- Que ocurre? – pregunto Esme

- Quiero que Edward se divorcie de Tanya

- QUE?! - Alice y Esme exclamaron sorprendidas – pero, el no puede! – Hablo Esme sorprendiendo ella esta vez – el no puede divorciarse de Tanya – le reprocho a su marido

- Esa mujer es una desgraciada, Esme!

- Carlisle! Estamos hablando de la hija de mi mejor amiga! – hablo, Edward la miro sorprendido, no sabía que Esme había sido amiga de la madre de Tanya – y le jure que no dejaría que nadie lastimaría a su hija, en su tumba lo jure – exclamo – así que tu – apunto a Edward - no te vas a divorciar

- Esme! Edward se va a divorciar de esa niña! Me escuchaste!

- No! Te lo prohíbo Edward! – Alice y Edward miraban sorprendidos, era primera vez que veían a sus padres discutiendo, habían discutido antes, pero siempre era por tonteras – no puedes dejarla! Esa niña lo único que ama en su vida eres tu

- Pero... mamá, Edward no la ama

- Alice! Tú no te metas – le reprocho – tu hermano debió haberlo pensado antes de casarse, nadie en mi familia se ha divorciado, y el no será el primero

- Esme, Edward se caso con esa niña solo porque yo se lo pedí, por la empresa

- No me importa, no se va a divorciar y punto – hablo y salió del cuarto. Edward no podía hablar, su madre... su madre la cual siempre la había apoyado en todo, esta vez le daba la espalda

- Lo siento hijo – hablo su padre con voz cansada – no debes hacerle caso a tu madre – le sonrió – solo pide el divorcio, yo hablare con ella

- Nosotros te apoyaremos, Edward

- Gracias, y... hay algo que tengo que contarles – ellos miraron atentos, Alice se sentó junto a su padre – yo... tengo un hijo – ambos abrieron los ojos al escuchar las palabras del cobrizo

- Que tú qué?!

- Tengo un hijo – susurro sonrojado

- Pero... como... digo... qué?

- A ver, espera... como es eso de que tienes un hijo? De quien? Según tu me dijiste que Tanya no podía tener hijos, porque se opero

- Se opero!? – exclamo la pelinegra – ósea, Edward! Engañaste a Tanya! – le recrimino

- No! Lo concebimos antes del matrimonio, ósea... antes de que decidiéramos casarnos. Fue en ese viaje a Seattle, la última vez que viajamos, Emmett, Jasper y yo juntos

- Oh – musitaron ambos – y como lo sabes?

- Bueno... – les conto todo y ellos escucharon atentos y con la mirada triste

- Debió ser horrible para ella – musito Alice

- Lo fue, y... yo... no sé qué hacer – se sentó en la silla y oculto su rostro entre sus manos – deben conocer a Anthony, es igual a mi – rio con lagrimas – y Bella es una mujer encantadora – suspiro

- Woah, Edward, estas enamorado?

- Que!? No, claro que no Alice! – Carlisle Cullen solo miraba a su hijo en silencio, tenia aquel brillo en sus ojos, estaba feliz, y no veía ese brillo desde su niñez

- Realmente la amas – su hijo lo miro sorprendido, su padre rio feliz con lagrimas en los ojos – realmente lo haces

- No, viejo, estas equivocado

- En ese caso, mi nieto no puede vivir en esa misma casa – hablo – lleva a Bella a tu departamento, al que tienes

- A su departamento de soltero?! Estás loco papá! Quizás cuantas mujeres llevo este tarado

- Hey! No llevaba a ninguna mujer – se defendió

- Haz eso, sácala de ese lugar hijo. Sacaras a esa mujer y a tu hijo, y le pedirás el divorcio a Tanya

- Pero mamá... – susurro preocupado

- De tu mamá me encargo yo – sonrió

**~o.o**

**Reviews!?**

**Bueno chicas, perdón por no estar actualizando tan seguido, pero volver a la Universidad me consume todo el tiempo u.u**

**Hoy me escape de las redes de los trabajos y subí este cap C: **

**Es un poquito más largo por lo mismo. Subiré el próximo capitulo el fin de semana o la otra semana a más tardar c:**

**Gracias por su apoyo!**

**Bye :B**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenecen a la Gran Stephanie Meyer**

**La trama me pertenece.**

**Summary: Edward y Bella viven una noche inolvidable, pero el destino del cobrizo ya está escrito, que pasara cuando se reencuentren en un humillante momento para la castaña? Todos humanos.**

**A Escondidas**

_** Capítulo VII**_

Ese día estuvieron toda la tarde con su padre, Esme no volvió a aparecer por la clínica. Edward preocupado la llamo, pero no hubo respuesta.

- Señor, buenas noches. – saludo Marta apenas entro el cobrizo a la cocina

- Buenas noches, donde están todos? – pregunto al solo verla a ella

- Tyler fue al taller por busca de unas llantas nuevas e Isabella está en su cuarto, le sirvo la cena?

- No, gracias. Cene con mi hermana. Puedes retirarte a descansar Marta – ella asintió limpiándose las manos y se despidió. El cobrizo subió a su habitación para tomar un baño y bajo ya pasada la media noche, se acerco al cuarto de su castaña y dio pequeños golpes

- Que hace aquí?! – le reprocho en voz baja mirando hacia todos lados

- Descuida, Marta tiene el sueño pesado y Tyler uso la escusa del taller como siempre para salir a tomar algo – rodo los ojos – me dejaras pasar? – susurro, ella dudando asintió, en la cuna se encontraba un hiperactivo Anthony saltan afirmado de los barrotes – Hey campeón! – Anthony rio entusiasmado – está muy activo hoy

- Si – sonrió – comió unos pequeños dulces que le dio Tyler, creo que fue mala idea – rio

- Bella... tenemos que hablar – ella lo miro atenta – es sobre... sobre tu estadía aquí

- Me vas a echar? – pregunto asustada

- No, ósea si, déjame explicarte! – le rogo cuando vio que iba a protestar

- Adelante

- Mi padre y mi hermana ya saben de ti y de Anthony – ella lo miro sorprendida

- Les dijiste?

- Claro que si, son mi familia tienen derecho a saber que tienen un nieto y un sobrino

- No puedo creerlo, como lo tomaron?

- Bien... de eso te quería hablar, te vas a ir a vivir en mi departamento, no dejare que trabajes aquí como...

- Como tu empleada – susurro, el asintió

- Mi hermana te dará trabajo como su asistente, ella es diseñadora de moda, solo tomaras las citas y la acompañaras cuando ella lo diga, que te parece? – la castaña lo miraba sin creerlo, como su vida había dado este giro, este hombre llego y cambia todo.

- No puedo aceptarlo, es demasiado... y que pensara ella de mí, yo...

- Ellos están bien, total... yo... nosotros concebimos a Anthony antes de que me casara – ambos se miraron con tristeza – que dices?

La castaña pensó y decidió que si, no quería vivir en esa casa, viviendo junto a la esposa del padre de su hijo, y mucho menos servirle como empleada y ser humillada constantemente, debería aceptar la oferta que le estaba dando.

- Esta bien, pero... te pagare el arriendo del departamento

- Claro que no – frunció el ceño

- No puedo aceptar que me mantengas, suficiente haces con conseguirme trabajo con tu hermana para...

- Mira – la interrumpió – hagamos como que no lo estoy haciendo por ti, si? – Ella lo miro con los ojos entre cerrados – supongamos que solo lo hago por Anthony, está bien así?

- No aceptare, puedo mantenerme a mí y a mi hijo sin la ayuda de nadie – Edward suspiro, esto no estaba saliendo como lo esperaba

- Bella, no estoy diciendo lo contrario, has estado bien todo este tiempo sin mi ayuda... pero, por favor, déjame ayudarte ahora, quiero que sepas que no estás sola en esto – ambos se sentaron en la cama y el tomo sus manos – soy el padre de Anthony, quiero lo mejor para él – "_el solo lo hace por Tony, no por ti tonta"_ pensó la castaña – pero... también lo hago por ti, quiero que salgas de aquí, no quiero ver como Tanya te humilla y como tienes que estar esforzándote duro en atendernos a nosotros y a Tony, por favor cariño, acepta - ella miro esos hermosos ojos verdes y asintió

- Esta bien, pero por lo manos déjame pagar los gastos – el cobrizo suspiro

- Lo haremos a media y es lo único que aceptare – suspirando acepto – bien, arregla tus cosas

- Ahora? – pregunto sorprendida

- Si, ahora. No te preocupes, el departamento está listo, todos las semanas va alguien a limpiarlo.

- De acuerdo

Ambos empezaron a ordenar las cosas que no eran demasiadas, Bella fue hacia el baño a buscar sus útiles de aseo y cuando volvió encontró a Anthony en los brazos de su padre riendo

- Porque te ríes, eh? – le preguntaba el cobrizo mientras le hacía cosquillas y lo elevaba – es gracioso? Te gusta? – sonreía y ella sonrió al verlos a ambos disfrutar. Siguieron ordenando todo.

- Bien, yo... Gracias, Edward – susurro ella antes de entrar al auto

- De nada – murmuro antes de cerrarle la puerta e ir hacia el asiento del conductor – todos listos? – Pregunto mirando hacia atrás a su hijo, sentado en su sillita, que movía sus manos y pies riendo – creo que si – Bella rio.

Por primera vez se sentía feliz y segura, y todo era gracias al hombre que estaba a su lado, lo miro y suspiro, no había cambiado nada, absolutamente nada. Seguía tan hermoso y varonil como siempre, desprendiendo esa aura de seguridad que la envolvía y la hacía soñar y transportarse a esa noche. Aquella noche, donde fue la última y primera vez con un hombre, no había vuelto a salir con nadie después de tener a su hijo, el era su hombre no necesitaba a ningún otro, pero estaba equivocada, ella necesitaba a solo un hombre más en su vida, a Edward Cullen. Pero el ya le pertenecía a otra, aunque haya dicho que solo era por negocios, ya no era un hombre soltero y libre, dudaba que alguna vez lo haya sido. Suspiro y eso trajo la atención de Edward hacia ella, quien le sonrió y tomo su mano, lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos, en algún mundo paralelo, era así como siempre tuvo que ser, ambos tomados de la mano, de camino a casa con su hijo detrás. Enamorados, felices, una familia como cualquier otra... pero no era así, solo su mano y miro hacia la ventana.

- Estas bien? – le dijo Edward, ella solo suspiro – estas muy callada

- Solo pienso

- En qué? – ella lo miro y negó

- En cómo le diré a tu esposa que renuncio, supuestamente no podía hacerlo si no avisaba con un mes de anticipación y tenía que trabajar como mínimo cierto tiempo, he roto todo...

- Por eso no te preocupes – la interrumpió – yo arreglare ese tema, de verdad. No tienes por qué preocuparte

- Esta bien, pero aun queda algo que me preocupa... – Edward la miro por un segundo dándole a entender que tenía toda su atención – que haremos cuando se entere que tuviste un hijo con su empleada? – el apretó las manos en el volante

- Deja de llamarte así – gruño

- Es la verdad, no podemos negarla

- Cuando estuvimos juntos no eras una empleada, y ya no lo eres más, deja de decirlo. Y yo... – freno delante de un edificio de 10 pisos – hablaremos después de que ordenemos todo – ella asintió. Se adentraron al estacionamiento y llevaron las cosas, el pequeño se había quedado dormido, así que lo primero que armaron fue la cuna.

- Que harás con tu esposa? – la castaña rompió el silencio dejando congelado al cobrizo – le dirás sobre Anthony? Sobre nosotros? – Bella que estaba ordenando la ropita del bebe en la habitación de invitados se giro a verlo, el cobrizo estaba mirando a su hijo – Edward?

- Me voy a separar – murmuro, dejando esta vez a la castaña sorprendida – nunca ame a Tanya, te dije que el matrimonio fue por conveniencia, no veo porque tengo que seguir con ella ahora. Además... – se levanto y se acerco a ella – volviste... te tengo de nuevo en mi vida – susurro

- Nunca me tuviste, Cullen – murmuro ella – fui solo algo de una noche, y sabes que es verdad – el solo miro sus manos y trago

- Yo... si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, yo...

- Pero no lo fueron – interrumpió caminando hacia la maleta para sacar más ropita de su hijo – las cosas son como son porque tu lo quieres

- Yo no quise las cosas así, es decir, si... quiero recuperar la empresa de mi padre pero... no... Yo no...

- Mírate, Edward. No tienes excusa – negó lentamente dejando la ropa encima – no tienes idea de que es lo que quieres, siempre has vivido por hacer felices a los demás, pero tú? – negó suavemente - al menos... al menos hubieras esperado a que despertara, o hubieras dejado una nota – una pequeña lagrima bajo por su mejilla – no sabes cómo me sentí cuando desperté y no te vi por ningún lado, nunca pensé que pasaría eso, sabía que era algo de una noche, pero al menos merecía una despedida, no crees?

- Lo sé, lo sé. Créeme que me arrepiento de no haber dejado nada. Pero Isabella, nunca es tarde yo... yo quiero ser parte de tu vida y la de mi hijo, déjame estar ahí para ti – susurro tomando sus manos, ella negó

- Estas casado

- Me divorciare, no te preocupes por eso, preocúpate de nosotros, dame una oportunidad, si?

- No, no Edward. No hasta que tengas en tus manos los papeles de que estas divorciado, mientras... solo seremos los padres de Anthony, nada mas... estarás aquí por él, no por mí, estarás en su vida, no en la mía – murmuro

- Isabella, por favor... yo... yo te quiero, no me preguntes como, pero todo este tiempo siempre he pensado en ti, no he dejado de hacerlo, esa noche... esa noche yo me enamore de ti, créeme – ella lo miro sorprendida y con la boca abierta

- No puedes estar hablando en serio – negó con la cabeza varias veces – no dirás eso, no puedes decir eso! – se tapo de inmediato la boca cuando recordó a su pequeño, salió de la habitación y fue hacia la sala – no puedes venir y decirme eso, no cuando estas casado, como puedes decir que te enamoraste de mi?! No me mientas de esa manera, Edward Cullen! No lo hagas! – sus manos temblaban, no podía ser cierto, el no podía amarla... "_pero tu si lo haces_" le dijo una voz en su cabeza, _"no..."_ se dijo _"... yo no lo amo"_ pero sabía que se estaba mintiendo a ella misma, esa noche ella también se enamoro de él, pero... había sufrido tanto estando sola, que no podía llegar y perdonarlo, lo hizo, pero por el bien de su hijo, el merecía a un padre... pero ella, ella no lo necesitaba, o si?. Llevo sus manos a la cabeza y se sentó en el sillón

- Bella, estas bien?

- No te acerques – susurro – no te quiero cerca de mi – sollozo

- No me digas eso – rogo – no puedo estar lejos de ti ahora que estas aquí, como me pides eso, no entiendes? Yo te...

- No lo digas, no ahora

- De que tienes miedo? No escuchaste todo lo que he dicho!?

- Te vas a ir! Te iras de nuevo! Me dejaras de nuevo! Me crees tonta?! Sé que lo harás, como te puedes enamorar de alguien como yo, cuando tienes a una modelo a tu lado, fina, hermosa, adinerada, como vas a... – el no soporto mas y se apodero de sus labios, ella bajo sus mano y las dejo inertes

- Entiéndelo – susurro contra sus labios - si? por favor – junto su frente con al de ella y mirándola a los ojos hablo - Te amo Isabella – ella lloro y se aferro a el

- Esto es injusto... no es justo que me enamore de un hombre casado, no quiero ser la amante de nadie...

- Que has dicho? – la separo para verla a los ojos

- Que no seré la amante de nadie

- No, no... Antes, antes de eso... que dijiste? – ella se sonrojo y sonrió tristemente

- Yo... –

- Edward abre la puerta! Sé que estas ahí!

**~o.o**

**Reviews!?**

**Bueno chicas, perdón por no estar actualizando tan seguido, pero no habia tenido tiempo para actualizar, y creo que no tendre mucho tiempo. Asi que espero que tengan paciencia :/**

**Es un poquito más largo por lo mismo. **

**Gracias por su apoyo!**

**Bye :B**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes pertenecen a la Gran Stephanie Meyer**

**La trama me pertenece.**

**Summary: Edward y Bella viven una noche inolvidable, pero el destino del cobrizo ya está escrito, que pasara cuando se reencuentren en un humillante momento para la castaña? Todos humanos.**

**A Escondidas**

_** Capítulo VIII**_

- Edward abre la puerta! Sé que estas ahí!

- Oh Dios! Quién es?! Tenemos que irnos, te meterás en pro-

- Bella, Bella! Es Alice, mi hermana... cálmate si? – beso su frente y fue a abrir la puerta – estás loca? Tengo vecinos, sabes?

- Tienes que sacarla de aquí

- Perdón?

- Mamá se entero de todo, papá trato de convencerla diciéndole sobre esa mujer y el niño, y se puso como loca, fue a tu casa a buscarla y tu estúpido chofer le dijo que la habías ido a buscar para traerla a tu departamento

- Tyler? Pero si no le hemos dicho a nadie donde estábamos

- Las paredes tienen oídos Edward, mamá viene hacia acá – el cobrizo abrió los ojos sorprendido

- Ella no se irá a ninguna parte, si tengo que hablar con mamá lo hare - Alice suspiro y entro, en la sala vio a la mujer castaña que la miraba asustada, frunció el ceño y volvió a suspirar

- Soy Alice, la hermana de Edward, y creo que tu nueva jefa – Bella se levanto y se acerco

- Soy Isabella, mucho gusto... y gracias por lo del trabajo – Alice bufo y miro al cobrizo

- Que harás? – ambas mujeres lo miraron esperando respuestas

- Esperarla y hacer que entre en razón

- Suerte con eso, yo me iré... te apoyo en esto hermano, pero no discutiré con mamá. Sobre el trabajo... eso queda entre nosotros, ella no puede enterarse – ambos asintieron y la pelinegra camino hacia la salida

- No quieres conocer a tu sobrino? – pregunto el cobrizo

- Vendré otro día, primero veremos cómo sale todo esto... adiós – se despidió de ambos y salió.

-Creo que no le agrado mucho – musito la castaña mirando la puerta

- No digas eso, es solo que esta entre la espada y la pared con todo el asunto de mi madre

- Tu madre... no acepta que tengas un hijo, cierto

- Ella ni siquiera lo sabe... ósea, ahora lo debe saber, y creo que... no, no se lo tomo muy bien – suspiro – pero, pase lo que pase... Bella, no te dejare. Ni a ti ni a mi hijo, entiendes? – Tomo su rostro entre sus manos – Los amo, a ambos – beso sus labios suavemente

- Y nosotros a ti – sonrió ella – pero... ya hablamos de esto, sin papeles...

- Lo sé – susurro alejándose – lo se... - En ese momento un fuerte golpe los alerto – que...

- Edward!

- Rayos – murmuro – es mi madre – Bella se puso pálida y retrocedió, de manera inconsciente se ubico en la entrada del pasillo como protegiendo a su hijo – no dejare que les suceda algo, confías en mi? – Ella lo miro y sin dudarlo asintió – bien – sonrió.

- EDWARD! – se acerco y apenas giro la manilla su madre entro de forma furiosa – Te has vuelto loco?!

- Madre... cálmate...

- Como quieres que me calme!? Un hijo Edward!? Un hijo que no es de Tanya!? Con que clase de mujer te has metido! Una sirvienta! Una pobretona!

- Esme!

- No me faltes el respeto! – en ese momento se escucho un llanto, el pequeño Anthony con los gritos había despertado, la mujer se giro y se encontró con aquella muchacha que había engañado a su hijo – tu... tu eres la puta que engaño a mi hijo!

- Señora...

- No te atrevas a hablarme! – se acerco a ella y la enfrento – quien te crees que eres para venir y estafarnos de esta manera, crees que soy estúpida? Ese niño no es de Edward, lo haces para sacarle dinero, no es así? Quieres ser la señora Cullen? Pues no te daremos el gusto, aquí solo hay una mujer en la vida de mi hijo, y es Tanya Denali, una mujer decente y elegante no una pobretona de mierda como tu – murmuro entre dientes

- No me conoce – susurro la castaña

- No hace falta, eres una cualquiera! – y sin poder evitarlo la castaña recibió una fuerte abofeteada

- Bella! – el cobrizo se apresuro a llegar a su lado y la puso detrás de el – sal de mi casa – le dijo a su madre con odio – sal de mi casa ahora!

- Edward – sorprendida se alejo – como puedes elegirla por sobre mi?

- Y tu como puedes elegir a Tanya por sobre la felicidad de tu hijo?

- Felicidad?! Estas siendo engañado! Esa muchacha tal...

- No dejare que la vuelvas a insultar en mi presencia! – La tomo del brazo y la guio hacia mi puerta – no te quiero ver aquí nuevamente, no si es para insultarla. Me separare de Tanya quieras o no – y sin despedirse le cerró la puerta en la cara. Todo quedó en un crudo silencio donde solo se escuchaba el llanto del pequeño y los gritos de su madre alejándose. El respiraba de forma entrecortada apoyado en la puerta, mientras que Isabella aun estaba sorprendida por el golpe – Bella... – el se giro y la vio, estaba con la mirada perdida y su mano en su mejilla – Bella, no sabes cuánto lo sie-

- Iré a ver a Anthony – diciendo esto se giro y lo próximo que escucho fue el portazo de la habitación, el cobrizo agotado se sentó en el sillón y cerró los ojos. No sabia cuanto tiempo habia estado sentando en ese lugar, pero el llanto de su pequeño ya no se escuchaba, penso que seria mejor dejar a Bella unos momentos a solas, darle su espacio y que sea ella la que salga cuando este preparada para hablar de todo. El sonido de su celular lo trajo de vuelta al mundo. Sin mirar siquiera el ID, contesto.

- Bueno?

- Hey, Ed! – era Emmett

- Rayos – murmuro por lo bajo, había olvidado totalmente la fiesta que quería dar Rosalie en su casa – Emmett... creo que no te podre pasar la casa

- Oh, y eso? Volvió Tanya?

- Ojala fuera algo tan simple como eso, pero no es así... Amigo, tengo un serio problema – suspiro

- Edward, podemos juntarnos en algún lado si quieres, hablare con Jasper – el sonrió, a pesar de los años sabia que aun podía contar con ellos para todo

- Eso estaría bueno, pero... juntémonos en tu casa, así aprovecho de contarle a Rose, Alice ya sabe

- No hay problema, te esperamos

- En una hora estaré por allá – se despidieron y cortaron, en ese mismo instante salió Bella de la pieza y camino hacia la cocina. El se levanto y fue a su encuentro – Bells... – su pelo cubría toda su cara, suspirando y la abrazo

- Porque? – sollozo ella – porque tiene que ser todo tan difícil? – el solo acariciaba su espalda

- Lucharemos, si? No dejaremos que nada nos separe – tomo su rostro en sus manos y su ceño se frunció al ver la marca roja en su mejilla, con suavidad la acaricio – Realmente lamento esto

- No es tu culpa – murmuro ella con una pequeña sonrisa – solo... prométeme que no te volverás a separar de nosotros, pase lo que pase, de verdad no lo aguantaría y no te daría otra oportunidad

- Bella, lo juro. Nada ni nadie me va a separar de ustedes – ella asintió y beso sus labios. El cobrizo al principio se sorprendió ya que ella había sido la que había puesto una barrera en su relación, pero aun así, aprovecho la oportunidad y le devolvió el beso con amor

– Te amo – musito ella contra sus labios, y el sonrió.

- También te amo, hermosa – se separo y beso su frente – que ibas a hacer? – la abrazo por la espalda y ella rio

- Tu hijo tiene hambre – el calor que lo recorrió cuando la escucho decir "tu hijo" fue indescriptible, rio y la atrajo mas a él.

- Tiene que crecer fuerte y sano – sonrió – a todo esto, amor. Iré donde unos amigos ahora, volveré enseguida – ella asintió – no le abras a nadie, si? Yo tengo llave

- Esta bien – sonrió – vuelve pronto – le dijo mientras se colocaba su chaleco y tomaba sus cosas

- Lo hare –besos sus labios – te amo – y salió, la castaña pensó que esa era la vida que ella deseaba, junto al padre de su hijo, despidiéndolo con un beso. Sonrió y el quejido de su bebe la llamo

- Hey amigo... Woah, realmente no te ves bien – comento el grandote al abrir la puerta de su casa

- Si supieras – se dieron un abrazo y entro – como están las cosas acá?

- Todo bien, ya sabes – el asintió – vamos, Jasper acaba de llegar

Juntos se fueron hacia la sala y ahí estaban los hermanos Hale, riendo de un comentario que había hecho Rosalie, apenas lo vieron se acercaron y los saludaron, cuando ya estuvieron cómodos, Edward empezó a hablar

- Tienes un hijo!? – comento Rosalie sorprendida

- Espera... espera... recuerdo a esa chica vagamente, es en serio? Que no se supone que te habías ido antes al cuarto?

- Bueno... no, cuando me llamaste recién estaba saliendo de la habitación donde... estuvimos juntos

- No puedo creerlo, te fuiste así sin más?! Qué clase de hombres eres, Cullen!? – una Rose furiosa se paseaba por la sala – Esa pobre chica debió de haberla pasado Super mal! Tu... grandísimo idiota...

- Rose – hablo Emmett, rara vez hablaba en ese tono, por lo que su esposa lo miro y bufando se volvió a sentar – que planeas hacer?

- Separarme de Tanya, eso es obvio, es lo primero que hare – todos suspiraron – ya me fui de la casa, es por eso que no puedo...

- Olvida el cumpleaños, no lo haremos

- Que? Pero Rose...

- Hare una pequeña cena en algún restaurant, Ed, eres mi amigo, mío y de Emmett, no pensaras que celebraremos cuando estas pasando por esto – Edward la miro y le sonrió negando – bien, tu solo asegúrate de separarte de esa arpía

- Lo hare

- Le has contado a alguien? – pregunto el rubio que se había mantenido en silencio

- Alice y mi padre ya lo saben, hable con ellos cuando papá estuvo internado, y mama se acaba de enterar hoy

- Es por eso que Allie ha estado extraña estos días, como lo tomo Esme? – Edward se paso ambas manos por la cara y se desparramo en el sillón

- Pésimo, fue a mi departamento y abofeteo a Bella – todos lo miraron sorprendido – tiene alguna... responsabilidad, obligación, no lo se... hacia Tanya, no quiere que me separe de ella, está empeñada en decir que Anthony no es mi hijo y... – negó sin poder terminar

- Y... has pensado en esa posibilidad? – El cobrizo miro de mala manera al rubio – amigo, solo tienes que ponerte en varias posiciones, que tal si-

- Anthony es mi hijo, lo se... lo siento – hablo entre dientes

- Te creemos, hermano – Emmett golpeo su hombro – lo hacemos – le sonrió

- Quiero conocer al pequeño! – Hablo Rosalie – porque no vienes mañana con ella y el pequeño? Ven a cenar

**~o.o**

**Reviews!?**

**Bueno chicas, perdón! Espero que tengan paciencia u.u**

**Gracias por su apoyo!**

**Bye :B**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes pertenecen a la Gran Stephanie Meyer**

**La trama me pertenece.**

**Summary: Edward y Bella viven una noche inolvidable, pero el destino del cobrizo ya está escrito, que pasara cuando se reencuentren en un humillante momento para la castaña? Todos humanos.**

**A Escondidas**

_** Capítulo IX**_

- Quieren conocerme?

- Si – Bella dejo frente a él los platos y se sentó a comer – mañana harán una cena, solo estará ella con Emmett, son mis mejores amigos, te gustaría ir? – El cobrizo miro interrogante a la castaña, ella mientras mordía su labio inferior y jugaba con la comida

- No sé si sea buena idea, Ed – dejo el tenedor en el plato – que tal si no les agrado? Ya suficiente tenemos con que tu familia no me acepte

- Cariño – el tomo sus manos y sonrió – ellos te van a adorar

- Pero, son amigos de Tanya y... – la risa de Edward la interrumpió dejándola confundida

- Rosalie ODIA a Tanya, siempre se negó a que me casara con ella, creo que era la única cuerda en todo esto – sonrió – así que, que dices, vas conmigo? – ella asintió con una sonrisa.

Esa noche durmieron en cuartos separados, por mucho que Edward no estuviera de acuerdo, tenía que hacerlo por Bella, le había prometido que no intentaría nada mas allá que unos simples besos, no sin antes estar divorciado. Esa noche apenas durmió, se levanto unas cinco veces a comprobar que estuvieran bien, hasta que en la sexta se encontró con su hijo despierto.

- Hey campeón – le sonrió, su hijo rio y estiro sus manitos – quieres venir con papi? – su hijo empezó a quejarse al ver a su padre tardarse tanto, riendo Edward lo tomo en brazos. Comprobó si Bella había despertado pero esta solo se acomodo y siguió durmiendo – bien, creo que solo somos tu y yo – se lo llevo a su cuarto y se recostó con él. Había tomado algunos de sus juguetes, eran unos cubos, y su hijo estaba encantado. Sin poder evitarlo tomo su celular y empezó a tomar fotos – eres tan hermoso! – riendo tomo su rostro y los lleno de besos.

- _Pa_! – se congelo en su lugar con los ojos abiertos de par en par

- Que dijiste campeón? – le pregunto emocionado – dilo de nuevo, vamos, di papá!

- _Pa!_

- Pa-pá! – su hijo lo miro confundido y sonrió

- _PAPA! PAPA!_ – Edward riendo con lágrimas cayendo de sus mejillas lo tomo y empezó a elevarlo

- Eso es! Soy tu papá! Oh Hijo! – lo abrazo y sollozo.

Después de estar un rato jugando, su hijo cayo rendido en su pecho, y el después de asegurarse que estuviera cómodo, se acurruco en los brazos de Morfeo con la felicidad llenándolo por completo.

Bella al despertarse se espanto un poco al no tener a su hijo junto a ella, algo nerviosa fue hacia la habitación de Edward, y la imagen la emociono tanto como para crear lagrimas, riendo suavemente se acerco a ellos, se dio cuenta que en la mano de Edward estaba su móvil, así que lo tomo y fotografió a ambos, la imagen era perfecta. Un pequeño quejido la alerto. Miro hacia sus hombres y se encontró con ambos pares de ojos verdes mirándola

- _Mamá!_ – ella rio, hace algunos días su pequeño ya había cambiado del "ma" al "mamá"

- Hola amor – beso su cabeza

- Para mí no hay beso? – levanto su mirada y se encontró con aquel hombre guapo, sus ojos brillaban de forma enloquecedora, estaba brillante esa mañana

- Claro que si – sonrió y beso suavemente sus labios

- _Papá_! – Bella jadeo y se fijo en su hijo

- Que dijiste, bebe?

- _Papá! Mamá_! – Anthony rio y se fue gateando al centro de la cama para tomar los cubos

- Oh Dios Mío – llevo sus manos a su boca, el cobrizo rio

- Hubieras visto mi felicidad anoche, no lo podía creer – susurro mirando con amor al pequeño. Tomo a Bella de la cintura y la ubico a su lado en la cama.

- Estoy bien?

- Estas hermosa, cariño – le sonrió

- Estas seguro? Creo que la blusa...

- Amor, en serio. Estas guapísima – besos sus labios. Su castaña llevaba un simple vestido beige con unas botas café y una chaqueta de cuero del mismo color encima, se veía radiante. El estaba con unos jeans claros y una pollera café y su chaqueta de cuero del mismo color, y su hijo con iba igual, solo que en vez de la chaqueta de cuero café, llevaba una de lana. Rio, iban todos combinados, se volvió al espejo y sonrió. Con Tanya siempre tenía que llevar trajes de etiqueta, no dejaba que usara Jeans, ese tipo de ropa había quedado en su departamento, mientras que en el closet de la casa solo tenía trajes y algún buzo que usaba en el gimnasio.

- Listo? – la voz de su mujer, si... su mujer, porque apenas se separara de Tanya, le iba a pedir matrimonio a ella.

- Listo – Levanto al pequeño Anthony en brazos y Bella tomo el bolso con todo lo necesario. Acomodaron al pequeño en su sillita y partieron en el Volvo. En el camino noto a Bella nerviosa, no dejaba de mirarse en el espejo y jugar con el dobles del vestido, o mirar a cada segundo a su hijo – Mi amor, tranquila. No es como si te fueran a comer – rio

- Cállate – golpeo su hombro suavemente provocando su risa. Cuando llegaron a la casa, ya en la puerta, la castaña tomo aire varias veces.

- Edward! – Emmett abrió la puerta vestido con un jeans y camiseta azul – tú debes ser Bella – ella sonrió y estiro su mano

- Mucho gusto – Emmett ignoro su mano y la abrazo

- Ya eres parte de esta familia – le susurro en el oído, logrando que ella se emocionara y lo abrazara

- Gracias

- Y tu renacuajo, debes ser Anthony – su hijo rio encantado – Diablos, Edward, es igual a ti – el cobrizo asintió con orgullo – pasen, pasen.

- Anthony! – la rubia despampanante le quito al pequeño a Edward y lo lleno de besos, y el reía encantado – Oh pero si eres una cosita hermosa, olvida lo que dijo el tío oso, no eres igual al idiota de tu padre – Edward bufo y Bella soltó una risita – Hola Bella – la saludo con un abrazo – tu hijo es hermoso!

- Lo sé! – rio.

Luego de eso, la cena paso de forma agradable, Emmett y Rosalie eran una pareja demasiado simpática, con los comentarios graciosos de Emmett mas agradable era todo, después de lavar y dejar ordenado, se fueron hacia la sala. Anthony se había quedado dormido en los brazos de la rubia.

- Bueno, creo que es hora de ponerse serios – hablo Emmett, la castaña se sorprendió al verlo por primera vez de esa forma – Edward, amigo, cuenta conmigo para el divorcio

- Gracias – sonrió – Emmett es abogado – le explico a la castaña que se sorprendió

- No lo parece, cierto? – hablo Rosalie – pero en los tribunales se convierte en otro – sonrió acariciándole el cabello

- Empezaremos todo desde mañana, iras a mi oficina y...

- Estas seguro, Em? Eres el abogado de la empresa y ya sabes que...

- Hombre, eres mi amigo. Obvio que estoy seguro, y si hay algún problema pues... dejo la empresa y ya, no es como si no me fueran a aceptar en algún otro lado – y tenia razón, era uno de los mejores en toda la ciudad, incluso el país. Su esposa lo miro con orgullo, para él estaba primero la familia, y Edward era parte de su familia – así que cuenta conmigo

- Gracias – Edward se acerco y lo abrazo.

- EDWARD! EDWARD! SE QUE ESTAS AQUI! EMMETT! – todos se paralizaron

- Tanya... – susurraron al unisonó

- Rosalie, llévate a Bella y al niño a la habitación – hablo Emmett – Edward, tú te quedas acá – le respondió al ver al cobrizo seguir a Bella

- De acuerdo – tomo a la castaña en sus brazos – todo estará bien

- Yo...

- Bella – la llamo Rosalie en las escaleras

- Ve, te amo – le dijo el cobrizo besando sus labios, la castaña asintió y siguió a la rubia

- EDWARD! – los fuertes golpes hacían retumbar la puerta, Emmett suspiro y con una mirada le pregunto al cobrizo si estaba listo, el asintió – TU! – empujo al pelinegro y entro con Esme detrás de ella, ambos hombres se sorprendieron en verla – TU MALDITO EGOISTA! HIJO DE PUTA! –empezó a golpear a Edward en el pecho – COMO PUDISTE AVERGONZARME DE ESTA MANERA!

- Tanya! – Tomo sus brazos pero ella seguía removiéndose – escucha...

- Escuchar?! ESCUCHAR?! Te metiste con una puta! – el cobrizo frunció el ceño al escucharla

- No la insultes – dijo entre dientes

- La estas defendiendo?! – pregunto sorprendida, escaneo con su mirada la sala de la casa – donde esta? DONDE ESTA!? Tú! – se soltó de los brazos de Edward y fue hacia el pelinegro – cómo pudiste aceptarla! – Emmett solo la miro sin expresión – desde el principio supe que solo traerías problemas a mi matrimonio, tú y tu puta de cuarta – el hombre llevo sus manos a sus bolsillos y cerro sus puños, no quería golpearla, pero si volvía a insultar a Rosalie... – donde esta? Donde la ocultan!? – fue hacia la cocina a revisar

- Como pudiste? – hablo el cobrizo con la mirada en su madre, ella estaba parada con su bolso en sus manos, al escuchar a su hijo levanto su barbilla digna

- Ella no es para ti Edward, ya te lo dije

- Desde hoy estas muerta para mí, lo oyes? – Esme se sorprendió, pero se recompuso al instante

- Si así lo quieres, así será – su voz sonó dura y fría. Ambos hombres se sorprendieron

- PUTA DE MIERDA! DONDE ESTAS?! – el grito de Tanya resonó por toda la casa, y lo siguiente que se escucho dejo a todos tensos

- Ese... ese es el llanto de un bebe?! – Pregunto la rubia mirando hacia alas escaleras, rápidamente llego al lado de Edward y volvió a golpearlo – Te odio! Te odio! Cómo pudiste humillarme!

- Ese niño no es de él, Tanya – dijo Esme sonriéndole – la mucama le dijo lo contrario, pero él se niega en creerme a mi

- Cierto, ese hijo no puede ser de Edward – rio – Escucha maldita zorra! – grito hacia el techo – hare hasta lo imposible para que tú y tu maldito mocoso no vuelvan a nuestras vidas, si crees que...

- Fuera de mi casa! – todos se sobresaltaron volviéndose hacia las escaleras – FUERA AHORA MISMO! Y no las quiero volver a ver! Fuera! – Rosalie se acerco como una furia y tomo a las dos mujeres del brazo y las saco de su casa

- Nunca me habían tratado de esta forma! – chillo Esme

- Suéltame! – la rubia se soltó y se giro hacia el cobrizo – escúchame bien, Edward – ladro - No te daré nunca el divorcio, asique anda olvidándote de ese estúpido sueño de formar una familia. Me encargare personalmente de que nunca se haga realidad, haga lo que haga, y dile a tu padre que pronto va a tener noticias de los Denali, los dejare en la calle!

- Tanya! – regaño Esme – no olvides que yo también soy una Cullen!

- Tu! Todo esto es tu culpa! Si hubieras sabido criar a tu hijo! Eres una estúpida, mamá no se merecía a una amiga como tú! Papá tenia razón, los Cullen son una tropa de ineptos poca cosa! – furiosa salió de la casa

- Tanya! – la llamo Esme, pero la rubia ya había partido en su auto – Tanya!

- Esa es tu hija, Esme Cullen – dijo Edward – vete de aquí – ella salió gruñendo – Dios – suspiro cuando ya todo había quedado en silencio

- Estas bien? – el asintió – Ve a ver a Bella, la pobre está hecha un lio arriba, en unos minutos le llevare un té. Emmett, cielo – el aludido la miro enseguida – estas bien? – el asintió aun tenso

- Perdón por esto, Rosalie

- No te preocupes, ahora ve – el cobrizo subió las escaleras y entro al cuarto de donde se escuchaban los sollozos de su hijo, y encontró a las dos personas más importantes de su vida acurrucados sobre la cama

- Bella, amor – ella levanto la cabeza asustada y trato de sonreírle

- Gran show, no es así? – susurro. El se acerco y abrazo a ambos – no nos dejes, Edward. Por favor

- No lo hare, jamás lo hare – beso sus labios y luego la cabeza de su hijo – nadie me quitara a mi familia

- Las cosas no van a ser tan fáciles

- Lo sé, pero luchare...

- Lucharemos – Rosalie sonrió a las palabras de su esposo – seremos los cuatro... oh, cinco – sonrió al ver al pequeñín - ...contra ella, los apoyaremos en todo. Nunca lo duden – Bella sonrió con lagrimas en los ojos, sus amigos se acercaron y tomaron sus manos en señal de promesa

**~o.o**

**Reviews!?**

**Gracias por su apoyo!**

**Bye :B**


End file.
